Percy Jackson Son of Tartarus
by DarthKevster
Summary: This is my first story It is an evil / dark Percy story there maybe a pairing later. In this story there is torture and death and all the other good bits in between if you don't like then don't read. Rating is T borderline M. Please Read & Review so I know what you think of the story. I am open to suggestions and I will answer any review that is constructive or helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please be nice.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the books Rick Riordan owns them I only own my plot. This is the only time I am putting a disclaimer that means it goes for the whole story.**

**This is a dark Percy story maybe a pairing later but not yet.**

**I am writing this because I like the idea of evil Percy and with Tartarus as a father there are several possibility's off new demigod powers and blessings there will be character bashing, possible torture and death.**

**I am going to be rewriting some of this story to make it flow better and to include things that got deleted by mistake in the later chapters. I hope you will like the changes. I will also be removing some content from the last chapters as I have lost where it was going and my notes on what was supposed to happen in them so it will probably be a full rewrite on those parts. Sorry in advance if you liked any of the content that I am replacing but I feel that it has to be done.**

**Tartarus Pov**

I looked at the earth and sighed for over a millennia the gods have neglected there duties abused each of their domains and for just as long the demigods that they are constantly spawning through broken oaths are left to be hunted by the monsters of their own creation. "I may be the jailer of the monsters and enemy's of the gods but over half the monsters that I imprison are only in existence because of some gods crime against the natural order" Tartarus mused to himself. If only I was not confined to the pit I would show the gods the error of their ways. This thought quickly became an idea the only reason that I am confined to the pit is because that is my form but if I create a new form then I will be able to leave.

I concentrated my energy and mind into a new form once I had a form pictured in my mind I released my energy into the form and created it, I then allowed my spirit to enter the form and realised that I would probably need to work out how to control this new body. I noticed that while my new body may have the potential to surpass any of the gods in everyway at the moment, I would probably lose to any of the gods even the minor ones. Simply because I do not know how to efficiently use my new form or how to access my powers. "How will I be able to learn how to control this form and its powers as I have absolutely no clue how a functioning form even works?" I asked myself in slight frustration. "Maybe I should visit someone who actually has experience with a working body. maybe its time that I visited my son Damasen? He may not know it but he is my favourite child out of the children that me and Gaea created. I hope he will be able to forgive me and help train me." With this decided I focused myself into appearing before Damasen. As I am the embodiment of the pit I can monitor anything that happens inside me simply by making my subconscious appear anywhere within myself, knowing this I decided to try and do what I do to monitor the pit but instead of it being my subconscious that appears it is my new form.

**Damasen's Pov**

This is beyond strange a man has just appeared before me he seemed to rise up from a hole hat opened up in front of me he is radiating the energy of my father so it has to be him. He has never visited me before and never had a visible form before either what could he want from me? I shrugged this thought off and strode over to my father to greet him. "umm... hello father to what do I owe this visit?" I shifted awkwardly on my feet not really sure why he was here and I didn't want to offend him. I scratched the back of my neck my father just beamed at me before frowning.

"Can I not just wish to see my favourite child every once in a while?" I was expecting their to be some kind of mocking tone in his voice at this but he seemed sincere.

"Well you can but tell me this what has stopped you from visiting before now then?" Tartarus grimaced at that and I felt rather smug.

"Ah ha yes well umm you see... I only just realised that I could actually create a new form for myself. If I had have realised sooner then I would have actually visited but I was always there for you." He said solemnly to me.

"Really you and my charming mother imprisoned me in here for the past gods knows how many years and NOW you decide that I'm worthy of being acknowledged?" I was fuming at my father for the way he had treated me for the past millennia.

"Is that what you think of me? You do realise that I had no control over your fate it was Gaea who imprisoned you and forced me to bear witness as the rest of your brothers were slaughtered for nothing but her personal gain and even then she failed I did not approve of what she did to you but I was powerless to stop it. But as I said you still remain my favourite child and though I'm not happy about your situation, I have a solution to your curse I have found a way to brake it"

"Do you mean it?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Yes my son I do I only ask of one thing from you and I will tell you the secret to breaking your curse" I knew there was going to be a catch but I suppose if its an end to my curse I will have to do it.

"What is it that you want father?" I asked trying not to sound desperate but the thought of finally being free was my only dream I could hold onto.

"I would like you to help train me in how to use my new form and I know that I will have to earn it but I would also like your forgiveness."

"That is two things father." I said with a mischievous grin. Tartarus opened his mouth as if to dispute it but I cut him off. "But it seems reasonable and you have my forgiveness father all you had to do was ask." He grinned at me and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Thank you son now about your curse there are two ways in which it can be broken. The first way is that you have to befriend the Drakon and break the cycle of where it reforms and you have to kill it."

"And what is the other option?"

"I simply make the Drakon stop reforming ever again and you will be released but choose wisely as a Drakon is a powerful ally."

"I will befriend the Drakon father it may not have been a merciful creature but it could still learn." I told my father after thinking about the positive and the negatives.

"I will leave you now but if you meet me at my heart we can begin my training."

"Thank you father I will see you soon" With that my father left in a column of black smoke. I could only assume that he went to his heart.

**Time skip 1 year Nobody's Pov (Polyphemus "Nobody where Is he I will smash YOU NOBODY!")**

Tartarus is speaking to Damasen after there final training session.

"At last I am finally ready to teach those gods a lesson in humility."

"But father wont that simply put you on there level?" Damasen sounded annoyed so Tartarus looked at him determined.

"That may be a problem but I am only doing this as they are too shallow and conceited to change their ways so I must punish or destroy those that I do not deem as worthy of their godhood some may not be too arrogant and can be saved but all will know my wrath." As he said this the dark void of Tartarus eyes ignite and cast a light into the depths of his eyes there seemed to be a battle between the two contrasting features of Tartarus' eyes but in the end the void won and claimed the fire back into darkness. Damasen just watched this mesmerised before slowly realising that his father was correct and that if the gods where ever going to change their ways someone needed to call them out on there problems.

"Father I don't want to upset you but you do realise that it is against the ancient laws for you to directly interfere with the mortal realm." Tartarus was beyond angry he stomped his foot in frustration and the whole pit (and the world) shook violently

"That is not possible I am a primordial I AM above the ancient Laws!" Tartarus stated to Damasen angrily, Thunder boomed all around Tartarus as he finished this statement a hole opened in the ground and a white light poured out as the light faded it revealed an ancient and powerful being it was the Lady Chaos and she did not look happy.

"You forget yourself Tartarus you maybe above the ancient laws but you are still bound by the divine laws. I set the ancient laws so that my creations would not wither and die pointless deaths I have watched the gods and I have no love for them but the ancient laws still protect them these laws are the key to why my creations are still (mostly) alive today. I cannot allow you to break them no matter how just your cause maybe."

Tartarus just looked crestfallen."Then my plans and training was pointless I have failed before I even began." Chaos looked at Tartarus then smirked.

"You have not failed you just need to change your approach"

"How can he do that though Lady Chaos surely there is no other way." Damasen did not want to give false hope to his father especially when there was no hope to begin with.

"Are you sure about that Damasen you are living proof that it is possible."

"I may be his child born only to oppose Olympus but out of all of us giants I am the only one formed and I will not fight unless its for peace what you are suggesting is starting a war and that goes against my philosophy." Tartarus looked at Damasen shocked that he did not understand the genius behind Lady Chaos's words.

"Don't you get it Damasen if I cant directly oppose Olympus then I shall have to sire a child who can I am going to have a demigod child. Wait no not Demigod it will be a Demordial child who can enforce my wrath on the Olympians."

Chaos smiled at Tartarus and said "When the time comes I shall give your child my Blessing may they use it wisely"

"Thank you Lady Chaos you don't know what this means to me." With that Damasen and Tartarus both bowed respectfully.

"Until next time we meet my friend." Lady Chaos vanished in a golden flash of divine light.

"This is going to be interesting Damasen what powers do I give my child and seeing as I have influence over several domains there will be many I can give to him."

"That is Great father but when shall we go to the surface I haven't seen the sky in so long shall we go now or do you require further preparations?"

"We will leave immediately but first we need to hide our true forms from the Olympians no need in them getting worried over two immense powers that dwarf there own in comparison." he said with a chuckle and created a new form for Damasen and hid his own powers before summoning a portal to the surface which they both stepped through.

**So this is the revised chapter 1 let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I have said in chapter 1 I am rewriting this story so be sure to reread it if you haven't already**

**Nobody's Pov (Polyphemus "I will Get you this time Nobody")**

As Tartarus stepped out of the portal he doubled over in pain as the light was to intense for his eyes "AAAH MY EYES!" Tartarus wailed to Damasen. "IT'S TOO MUCH!" Damasen looked at his father sympathetically while rubbing the gloom out of his own eyes.

"Close your eyes father it will get better" Tartarus did as instructed and waited until he felt ready to open them again.

"Blasted light it's to bright and how come your fine? you've been in the dark for the past millennia."

Damasen just chuckled at him. "Father I have wanted nothing more than to see the world again ever since my curse was broken I am not bothered about a bit of pain for I know the pain will pass."

"Ok so now what do we do Damasen?" Damasen beamed at his father.

"Lets just explore"

"... Explore? really you just got out of Tartarus and you want to explore. I doubt that anything will have changed in the past millennia the gods are lazy and the humans don't really do much do they?"

"I'm not sure father look at these structures they are immense no mere mortal could create such a structure yet they are everywhere perhaps the gods have destroyed the mortals and claimed the whole earth for themselves?"

"No I detect little to no godly activity in any of these building although I do detect that these are places of corruption and greed."

"Do you mean that mere mortals have constructed these? it seems very unlikely" Tartarus started walking and Damasen followed.

"This world has been influenced by the gods but not directly the gods have corrupted the world and cast it into chaos with there crimes and pettiness." Damasen shook his head sadly and they left the area that they were in. (they were at the entrance to central park)

The pair walked in silence until they started to notice the mortals where pointing at them and laughing Tartarus who noticed this first decided to ask Damasen about it. "Damasen the mortals are disrespecting us why are they doing that surely they should cower beneath us?"

Damasen laughed and said "they think that we are mortals because of you hiding our true power."

"But then why are they laughing?" Damasen pondered this before looking at some mortals.

"I'm not entirely sure but these mortals are not wearing any formal attire perhaps this style of clothing went out of favour with mortals?"

"That seems very likely let me create us some newer mortal clothes" with that said Tartarus snapped his fingers and created them some new outfits based on the mortals that he could see. Tartarus created for himself a fully black suit that if you stared at the suit for too long your mind would be Broken as images of your own eternal torture flashed through your mind.

Damasen got a plain white shirt with his fathers crest on the front and a bleeding eye on the back and a pair of black skinny jeans that were slightly too revealing, With a pair of red converse all-star trainers. Tartarus was satisfied with his handy work. they walked around in silence after they had got their new clothes but Tartarus soon realised he would have to leave Damasen so he could begin his own personal quest.

"I think that it is time I departed my son but please stay safe I sense a war approaching perhaps 14 or 15 years from now but if you decide that you wish to return to Tartarus or are ever forced to. There will be a throne for you in my new palace." Damasen just nodded in understanding before hugging his father in thanks for everything he had done for him in the past year.

"It would be an honour to return to your palace with you but for know I think I will stay on earth to see if I can help save the humans."

"Very well goodbye my son and be safe."

**Tartarus Pov**

I decided to start my search for a suitable partner for my child I have thought long and hard about why almost all of my children in the past have been to the extreme evil side on the scale of good and evil. Perhaps if my partner were to be the complete opposite of me then It might balance out the evil into a controlled and deadly child yes that would be perfect. I widened my senses to see if I could feel any presence that suited my needs damn I'm starting to act like some mere god trying to find a mortal to suit my purpose. But never mind that for it must be done. Not to long after starting my search I felt a woman in distress but what puzzled me is that there was a godly presence with her yet she seemed terrified of something or someone, I decided to shadow travel to the area to inspect what was happening.

What I found enraged me to no end there was a beautiful woman bound and gagged tied to a tree near the edge of a beach, Then from the sea rose Poseidon it was clear that he had dark intentions towards the woman for as soon as she noticed he was back she started trying to scream into her gag and she was crying even harder than before. Poseidon smirked and gazed lustfully at the bound woman he slowly and deliberately unbuckled his belt before he slowly removed his trousers sneering at the woman.

That was when she stopped struggling with her bonds after she had glanced over towards my location with wide eyes and looked straight at the shadow I was still hidden in she sent a single prayer to me. "Help me my lord." I was surprised to say the least she must be a mortal with clear sight but how did she detect me? I made up my mind I opened a portal and strode over to her I snapped my fingers and removed the gag and her bonds, I then told her to go into the portal she did as was asked.

I was about to follow when Poseidon snapped out of his daze of being discovered and my sudden appearance "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Poseidon roared out at me while slightly frothing at the mouth. I'm sure it would have been intimidating... Well that is if he was actually intimidating. I found it hard to even attempt to take Poseidon seriously he was stood there glaring at me he still had his pants around his ankles and was wearing a pair of bubble-gum pink boxers very manly.

I laughed at him and stated to the god. "I am the beginning of your end" Poseidon shrugged this off

"I am Poseidon god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms who are you to threaten me?" Poseidon asked in a deadly quite tone outraged that I dared to not cower beneath him.

"Seeing as you will not be able to remember after I'm done with you I shall tell you. I am the embodiment of the pit I am lord Tartarus and you puny god shall know my wrath." I flared my power and directed it directly at him he seemed shocked. I found it amusing to watch the gears slowly turn in his head and when he realised who I was you could literally see the colour gradually drain from his face.

"My Lllord." Poseidon stuttered out. "Please forgive me." The fool shamelessly begged me its ironic one minutes he's stood expecting me to do the very same thing he is doing right now pleading for my life yet here he is begging for mercy.

"AND what makes you worthy of my forgiveness? The fact that your some pointless god who couldn't intimidate me in a thousand years no no no you have brought this on yourself." Poseidon looked on the verge of pissing himself. Suddenly his form shimmered as he tried to flash away from the beach.

"HAHAHAR you think you could escape me that easy? You gods could never escape the pit unless I wanted to let you go what makes you think that now will be any different?" Poseidon was on the floor grovelling at my feet now.

"Please my lord don't do this" Poseidon gasped out barely able to contain himself.

"You think that grovelling will help you?" I said as I created a room of pure black energy around us "I own you" at those words Poseidon passed out. I just chuckled at this he was supposed to be a mighty god one of the 'Big three.' What does that even mean the big three... big three what rapists? "Pathetic you gods are so weak even a mortal could stand up to more."

I approached Poseidon's unmoving form and snapped my fingers he awoke with a pained expression. "What did you think it was all a dream? Too bad I haven't even begun yet" Poseidon opened his mouth to talk so I quickly cut out his tongue with a swift swipe from my sword. "I've heard enough of your grovelling for a life time. Now let me begin with your Punishment." Poseidon moaned and tried grovelling at my feet again. I brought down my foot on his skull I felt a satisfying pop as his nose broke and heard a loud crunch as part of his skull cracked and caved in, hmm perhaps a little overkill? I thought to myself.

I decided that he deserved more pain and torture I summoned Phlegethon fire and doused his skull in it the fire immediately started to heal his skull and nose. After he was healed I took great pleasure in braking his skull again and I started repeating the process. After the seventh time I had smashed Poseidon's skull in I decided a new torture was due. "Your in luck seaweed brain you get the honour of having your domains removed from you." Poseidon shook his head and backed up to the corner of the room upon hitting the wall his skin began to burn and melt away. "haha careful that's pure dark energy we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" I said in a mockingly caring tone. "Well actually stay on that for any longer and you shall probably fade so I'm fine either way." I laughed mirthlessly at him.

Poseidon seemed to contemplate trying to fade before I grabbed him and thrust my hand into his heart, I searched around until I found what I was looking for I pulled it from him and he immediately blacked out only to be woken up by Phlegethon fire "Well I must say your very lucky to still be here the last immortal I did this too well... he was never seen again, Anyway as you are not truly able to contemplate my powers do you wish me to dumb it down for you?" Poseidon nodded his still bleeding head slowly. "I've just removed all of your domains from you every single power and ability that they contained are now in my control essentially I have your life essence" I showed the god the golden energy in my hand. "And now I'm going to let you enjoy a personal favourite of mine its the Phlegethon water treatment." Poseidon looked relieved until I started waving his essence in his face. "None of your powers will work for you not to mention the Phlegethon as you know is a river made of fire anyway." I said to him tauntingly I then summoned the necessary tools for his treatment and strapped him down on a table designed especially for immortals. "Now we begin" Poseidon whimpered as I started.

Time Skip 5 hours Tartarus Pov

I just released Poseidon from my torture table and he has started rocking himself on the floor. "I think you've had enough torture for now sea scum" I said with a cheery smile which made him flinch I snapped my fingers and all of the equipment in the room vanished Poseidon let out a relived sigh until I glared at him, which made him gulp I chuckled to myself I really broke him didn't I oh well. "Now Poseidon open wide" he flinched but did as instructed I summoned Phlegethon fire and poured it down his throat his tongue started to reform (yet again). "I will return your powers to you as long as you swear on my name not to abuse them again" Poseidon nodded and waited until his tongue fully reformed before plucking up the courage to speak.

"Yes my lord I will honour my domains and never abuse them again this I swear on your name I swear it by the great lord Tartarus." I chuckled for he did not grasp the consequences if he broke this oath that he has just taken in my name for if you break an oath on a primordial deities name that deity gets full control over their punishment.

"So be it."

I decided that I may as well give his domains back as its not his time to fade yet so I casually thrust my hand back into his chest and placed the majority of his power back within his control.

"There I have placed as much of your power back inside you as I can" Poseidon looked confused then realised what I said.

"What do you mean as much as you can why cant you give it all back?"

I glared at him but decided to give him answer "That is because most of your powers have latched part of themselves onto me, And the other part is I don't want to give you them back." I smirked at him smugly He opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it.

Eventually he looked at me and spoke. "I suppose I cant help it then but please use the power wisely."

I Laughed at that comment "ha ha ha You mean like you was doing ha your too much seaweed brain."

Poseidon frowned and looked at me. "Whatever but why do you keep calling me that?" I laughed again then wiped an imaginary tear from my eye.

"That's because I've seen what's in there my friend."

Poseidon looked outraged. "You spent the last 6 hours torturing me and now your acting like where friends? that's bullshit." I glared disapprovingly at him which made him cower again.

"You brought that on yourself and how would you rather I treated you? Our business here is done but I have one more gift for you other than all the happy memories we have just shared together. I mean do you remember how I gouged your eyes out? Or how about that time that I peeled all the skin away from your body and poured salt on you. it was some pretty good times yupp good times or how about that one time I pulled your leg off before slowly reforming it over and repeating it over and over and over"

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon bellowed at me I glared at him before I started playing with my sword."Sorry but I mean I get it please no more I have had enough please let me go now."

"Ok I will let you go but first." I summoned Lethe water and adjusted it so that Poseidon would forget me the person who did it but not what happened in this room. I decided he may still learn from this mistake. I tipped the water on him and his eyes went glassy and he passed out I disabled my room of energy and realised I didn't tell him that his powers would not come back to him for about a week. I laughed as I opened a portal to my palace where I sent the woman I found her asleep on my bed with a happy smile on her face I turned off the shadow message that I sent her with the footage from the torture room and laid down beside her before I closed my eyes and fell instantly to sleep.

**So here is the revised chapter 2 what do you think please review constructive criticism is welcome and if your enjoying the story then let me know. Also you don't even need to be a member to review you can review as a guest and I will be able to improve my story from people opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here for you please read &amp; review.**

**As I have said in chapter 1 I am rewriting this story so be sure to reread it if you haven't already**

**Tartarus Pov The Next Morning**

I woke up at around 7:00am. I felt rested and relaxed. I yawned and looked to my right, I frowned as I noticed a shape on my bed puzzled by this I racked my brain to think why would there be someone within my private chambers, That was when I remembered the events of the previous night and quietly chuckled to myself. I rose from my bed and stretched, I gazed upon the sleeping form of the woman I was deciding whether to wake her or not when she spoke surprising me and making me blush. "Well are you just going to stare at me or should we go and get some breakfast?" She asked me with a slight smirk.

"I suppose we could get breakfast but... Well umm..." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is it lord Tartarus." She asked seemingly confused at my lack of words.

"Oh well it's just that I..."

"Yes?"

"I... Don't know what this breakfast thing is." I said while scratching the back of my head. She processed my words looked at me and laughed, I found that sound infectious and soon joined in only to be disappointed when almost immediately she stopped laughing and looked at me again.

"Why did you stop." I asked her. Did my laugh scare her I asked myself worried I had done something wrong.

"I stopped laughing because I was surprised, I never thought that you out of all the Deity's would actually have a sense of humour it surprised me." She laughed again full heartedly and I found myself joining in.

_"If this is you messing around with me Eros your dead."_ I thought as I sent Eros a mental threat. His hurried reply was that he could only influence the woman not me and so far he hasn't had any need to interfere. I sent him my thanks and blocked him out.

"So I never got your name." I started after we had settled down she looked on the verge of laughing again before she answered.

"I'm Sally Jackson and I know who you are, lord Tartarus because of that fantastic show you put on for me." She gestured to where the shadow message had been.

"I am glad you enjoyed that little show most beings could not bare to see such an act of pure brutality. But I sense that you do not fully approve?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Normally such a show would have made me sad not only for the victim. But for the poor soul doing such things to the victim." She was still smiling even after saying that. It confused me to say the least so I thought about what she had said... She said normally so that must mean that this time was different.

"Why was it different this time?" I asked still puzzled by her words.

She smiled at me and said "He truly deserved what he got and I trust your judgement in who deserves to be punished and how that punishment shall be given lord Tartarus."

I smiled at her most beings did not understand why I do what I do but Sally understood and even appreciated the gesture. "Thank you Sally That means a lot to me there are not many beings in the world who can truly hope to even start to understand like you do." She moved closer to me and pulled me into a kiss. At first I was confused as to why but then I realised that she was thanking me and must like me more than she had been showing.  
I deepened the kiss and I licked her lips asking for entrance to her mouth, At first she seemed unsure but then opened her mouth and we played with each others tongues battling for dominance. I let Sally win we remained locked together our tongues performing a magic dance of passion together we kept going until we finally had to split apart for air.  
I was laid on my bed I was puzzled as to how I had gotten there. But then I was even more puzzled as to how Sally had got to be straddling my hips but I wasn't complaining. I smiled at Sally before pulling her into another kiss before I felt her hands creeping lower and lower as they reached the buckle of my trousers she smirked at me before. **An evil author by the name of DarthKevster told his readers there were not going to be any lemons in his first ever Fic MWAHAHAHAR decided I still wont put in a lemon here even if the rating has gone up to M.**

**Time Skip to after the deed is done Sally's Pov**

"Wow did we really just make love for 6 straight hours that was amazing." I said to Tartarus who was holding me in a tight loving embrace while looking at me and smiling. I sure am sore though now ouch.

"We could go again if you want to." he purred in my ear I was tempted to say yes but **(The author would not let me.)** I decided against it thinking if I am this sore now I would probably be out of commission for a whole year. As it is I don't think I will be able to walk right for a week.

"Not now my love maybe some other time?" Wait did I really just say my love have I truly fallen for him? The more I thought about it the more the answer seemed to scream yes at me I needed to see if he felt the same about me.

"I do not know if this truly is love that I am feeling for you Sally..." As he said this I could feel my heart sink and I suddenly felt used and cheap. I was about to ask to leave when he continued. "As I have never experienced true love before. But I can tell you what I do feel. I feel better when your around I don't want you to be away from me and I would do anything to protect you. The thought of you hurt or upset pains me like I have never experienced in my entire immortal life. So if that is what love is then yes Sally I am afraid I am madly in love with you." Tartarus finished in a low loving tone that was so caring that he made me feel bad for not waiting to hear him out before jumping to conclusions.

"I love you too Tartarus." We both smiled and shared a loving kiss it wasn't rough or passionate just caring and tender a truly loving kiss to share how much we loved each other.

It was going great until I ruined it when my stomach let out a loud roar from being neglected for so long we both just laughed as he spoke. "Do you still want to get that breakfast thing you were on about? You know from before we..." He stopped talking blushing deeply.

"I would love to go get some." I told him and with that said Tartarus opened up a portal to the surface which we both left Through.

**Poseidon's Pov**

**(He just awoke as Tartarus and sally travelled back to the surface)**

"Eurgh my Head It feels like its been hit by a thousand horses." I rubbed my head before looking around. "Why do I get the feeling something bad happened here?" I asked myself as I looked at my surroundings. "Okay let me think what is the last thing I can remember?" I asked myself yet again this time getting some weird looks from passer-by's "Okay the last thing I remember is this I was taking a swim and then... and then? It's completely blank why cant I remember." I asked myself in a frustrated tone getting some funny looks from bystanders.

"If you keep talking to yourself people are going to start thinking your crazy." An elderly woman sitting under a familiar looking tree said to me.

"Thank you but I think I realise that don't you?"

"What? I wasn't talking to you." With that said she stood up and walked away.

I looked over at where she had been and saw some golden rope which looking at immediately made my head hurt as suppressed memories tried to enter my mind but failed to do so. I looked at the floor and noticed something golden puddled there with white bone like flakes inside of it. I was curious about it so I went over and investigated it I bent down and sniffed the golden substance it smelt of blood which confused me so I put my hand in the liquid and felt something soft yet firm I picked it up and almost threw up. What I held in my hand was a severed finger. It freaked me out so I put it back down but when I looked at it again and I noticed that it had a familiar looking ring on the finger but I was not sure why it seemed so familiar it called to me almost as if saying that it was mine I decided to take it. As I slipped the ring on my finger I felt a wave of comfort wash over me for it felt familiar in this white haze of nonsense that I currently call my mind.

When I finally stepped forwards I ended up tripped over something, I bent down to inspect whatever it was I picked it up and wiped the dirt that was covering it from view off as I wiped the item I noticed it was soft and fleshy. I threw it on the ground in shock as I realised that it was a severed leg I quickly backed away from it but as my luck would have it a policeman saw what I had done and arrested me.

**Time Skip 7 Hours Still Poseidon's Pov**

My day has just gone from bad to worse. I have been locked in prison for murder apparently they found my DNA all over the crime scene. So I am now getting shown around the prison that is to be my new home until a as off yet undisclosed time. As the warden took me to my cell all of the other prisoners all throughout the prison kept making rude and disgusting cat calls at me and calling out to the others who couldn't see me yet fresh meat and other obscene names. The warden led me to my cell and opened it shoving me inside I looked around and I noticed that I had a cellmate he is a big buff black man and he is just grinning at me evilly the warden introduced me to him with an evil glint in his eye. "John this is Snowflake I'm sure you will be the best of friends." The warden smirked and left you could hear him laughing as he got father away. **Poseidon is currently suffering from amnesia and has lost all access to his powers I never made it clear at this point why the warden was calling him john so if it was puzzling you now you know. **

When the guard was out of earshot Snowflake smirked at me and said. "You're Snowflakes bitch now." Before he pulled out a Shiv and pinned me against the wall with the knife at my throat.

**Damasen's Pov**

I have decided to go get some food so I set off to find somewhere to get something nice to eat as I walked around I came across a shop called Monster Doughnuts they smelled nice so I went in to get some but I soon realised that I didn't have any currency to pay for any, I sent a silent prayer to my father and almost as soon as I thought it a bag of gold Drachmas appeared in my pocket. I thanked my father and paid for some Doughnuts they were nice. As I was finishing my father walked in to the shop with his arms around a woman. "Father." I said and waved him over he gave the woman a bag of drachmas and told her to go get them something nice. Father strode over to me and pulled me into a backbreaking hug he just grinned at me and sat down.

"So Damasen my little quest is complete." he told me happily.

I smiled and said to him "That was quick." I smirked and gave him a wink. Father just laughed heartily before smacking me playfully for my cheekiness.

"I will have you know that for the past 6 hours-"

"What about the past 6 Hours sweetie?" Sally asked innocently as she came over with 2 trays of doughnuts.

"Oh nothing But where's your food?" my father asked her clearly trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean where is my food? I have just bought enough doughnuts for a family of 5 to pig out on and be full you cant really need that much more can you?"

"You do realise that I am the Primordial God of the Pit that measly amount of food will not satisfy me." My father told Sally with a slight Pout. I laughed and decided to go and get them more food. I ordered a Tartarus special because I found the name ironic. I looked at the table and decided to get a mixed platter for Sally as I noticed my father polishing off both trays of food in next to no time at all. I paid and brought the food over.

"Now this is more like it." My father said as he started to snack on his namesake Tartarus special platter when it was gone he made a motion to get Sally's food so I smacked his hand away. "A couple more of those and then we will be good."

"I think you've had enough dad." I told him playfully he just groaned and pouted. Sally ate her fill in peace and gave what was left to my father who ate it all wrappers included in one bite Sally and I looked at each other and laughed. Me and sally made small talk while my father ordered more food. After about 10 more Tartarus Specials we decided it was time to go. Well that's the way I wanted it to go down but in reality my father ate them out of stock and got us kicked out when he started throwing a tantrum moaning for more food.

"Well I'm stuffed id hate to be in my stomach right now." My father laughed evilly while yawning and rubbing his belly "Sally I think it's time we left where do you want to go now?" My father asked her.

"Can we go to my place? I have to get some things." My father nodded Sally then said "It was nice meeting you Damasen." She then shocked me by kissing me on the cheek and patting me on the back. I smirked at my father who seemed to be almost seething with rage jealousy and anger but as soon as it came it disappeared.

"Until we meet again Damasen." My father bid me farewell and the pair left in a portal I decided I wanted to go home to Tartarus so I created a portal of my own to my fathers palace when I stepped out of the portal I was in my room I lazily walked to my bed jumped on it and fell asleep.

**So this is the revised chapter 3 please be sure to review to let me know what you think about the changes I've made or if its your first time reading if you liked it.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here for you please read &amp; review.**

**As I have said in chapter 1 I am rewriting this story so be sure to reread it if you haven't already**

**Nobody's Pov**

**(Polyphemus roared after missing Nobody "WHY CANT I KILL NOBODY?" "That is because your too stupid to kill anybody let alone Nobody" said Nobody.)**

Sally and Tartarus stepped out of the portal Sally faced Tartarus and nervously asked. "So I thought we were going to my place?" Tartarus nodded in response before asking.

"Where is your place? I have brought us to New York, But I am not sure where you live." Sally looked around taking in her surroundings she noticed that there was a forest and in it streetlights where scattered amongst the trees Sally then noticed a lake, When Sally looked past the lake she could see some buildings and stores, If Sally looked even further she could just see the Empire State Building but only because it was lit up as bright as day in the inky blackness off night.

"We are actually pretty close to it we have to leave Central Park take a left and then its about four blocks down the road then we turn onto 5th go another block and take a right then we are there." Tartarus just scratched his head "Come on I will show you." Sally said with a smile

"Fine but could you please try to talk in English or Greek. Whatever language that was has just given me a migraine. I'm a primordial we aren't supposed to get those you know." Sally laughed at him and Tartarus frowned before he relented and took Sally's outstretched hand before being led to her apartment.

**Sally's Pov ****Time Skip (They have just arrived at Sally's)**

Sally slowly unlocked the door to her apartment before grimacing. I was not expecting company when I left well actually when I got abducted by Poseidon but this place is such a mess I cant let Tartarus see this she thought to herself. **(Sally's uncle died in the plane crash as well as her parents. Just in case anyone realises that at this point she should be caring for her sick uncle. Also this way she doesn't have to waste all her money on the cancer treatment that didn't work and she can stay on her writing course.)** "Hey sweetie would you mind waiting outside I will just be a second." Tartarus grinned before opening up a portal to outside. I looked through it and could see my own apartment only it was a view from the window not the door. I raised my eyebrow at Tartarus he just shrugged and stepped through the portal onto my fire escape I shook my head while laughing. "Go to Tartarus you silly fool." Tartarus looked mock hurt before he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. I shrugged this off weirder things have happened to me in the past. When he didn't come back I decided to start tidying up the place.

**T****ime Skip 1 Hour.**

I have just finished cleaning my small apartment when I get a knock on my door so I go to the door and look through the peephole at who it is what I see surprises me, I was expecting Tartarus to have come back but instead knocking on my door is 'Lord' Hermes. I observe him for a little longer before opening the door im slightly amused as Hermes has a worried expression on his face.

"Hello umm Sally isn't it?" I nodded.

"To what do I owe this visit 'Lord' Hermes?" Hermes just looked puzzled.

"But how did you know it was me?"

I smiled condescendingly at him before talking to him as if I was talking to a child. "Well Hermes I am what you god's call a mortal with clear sight so I can see through the mist. Understand?" Hermes scowled at how I was talking to him but said nothing of it.

"Right yes I understand. Is Poseidon here?" I flinched at the name.

"I already told that scum no. So if your trying to persuade me then... Wait you said here why would that scumbag be here?" Hermes looked shocked at how openly I mocked the lord of the seas. He glanced around at the sky as if waiting for something to happen when nothing did he seemed even more worried if that was even possible.

"Poseidon has gone missing from Olympus and he told me he was taking you somewhere for a bit of fun."

I glared at Hermes. "A bit of fun is that what you Olympians call it well let me tell you us mortals call it rape and luckily for me I was saved from that fate." I clasped my mouth shut hoping Hermes hadn't heard my slipup.

Unluckily for me he did. "You where saved from the lord of the seas the second most powerful god on Olympus Impossible. Unless..." Hermes seemed to ponder that unless, until suddenly there was a loud twang of a bow being fired something sprouted from Hermes neck and his eyes glazed over. I looked behind me to see a portal the size of a tennis ball floating near my windowsill. I looked into the portal to see Tartarus beaming at me he snapped his fingers and the portal widened he stepped through and transformed the bow into a pendant which he then tossed in the air and it disappeared. Tartarus walked over to me then looked at the passed out form of Hermes.

"Now what should I do with you?" he looked at me before grinning evilly. "Would you like to make a suggestion my darling?" Tartarus asked me sweetly I had to think about it but I decided to let him go.

"Just let him go its not worth it." I said sadly

"That bastard had the nerve to trespass in your home and remind you of what the other bastard almost did to you and you want me to just let him go? Just like that? Unpunished..." Tartarus asked sounding almost shocked.

"I think we should just let him go he hasn't actually done anything to me and if the messenger god go's missing as well as the sea scum it will cause havoc. and may make it harder for you to enact your plans later on." I countered, Tartarus seemed to hesitate and then waver but finally agreed.

"He can go but he wont remember ever visiting so he will probably come back and harass you again. By the way what did he want?"

"Oh not much just to know where Poseidon ended up." Tartarus grinned wickedly

"Is that it? I have changed my mind he can go on one condition he tells all of Poseidon's enemies and the other Olympians that he is at the Hudson correctional facility with no memories and very little power and to 'have fun' with him. Maybe he will learn what its like to hav a more powerfull being force you into something you don't want" I laughed at this before agreeing.

"Deal."

With that agreed upon Tartarus walked over to Hermes body and started to perform some sort of ritual on him when Hermes awoke he just said to me that my message would be delivered and he completely ignored Tartarus and flashed out.

I turned to face Tartarus "If I am to have your child will I need to mask it's scent? So that the child may stay hidden from the gods and monsters." Tartarus laughed at me.

"HAHAHA Monsters I am the Pit where they reform no monster would dare to harm our child, or you for that matter aswell for fear of never being regenerated again. So you should be safe from monsters as for gods as long as you don't draw attention to it then the child will be fine. As for it's scent the child won't have one as such well not a scent that is essentially an aphrodisiac for a monster, broadcasting its location and saying hey come get me like a demigods scent does. A primordial scent will match that of there domain and emit an aura of that domain onto it as well. As the child will be a demi primordial the child's scent will match that of the pit and make any monster wary of even staying anywhere near the child's location as monsters will always try to escape the pit. Besides that monsters tend to avoid staying anywhere close to an entrance to Tartarus you don't ever here stories of monsters that want to go back to the pit that's because the ones that do want to stay in the pit never leave. The only real threat to you are the monsters that the gods have created themselves or a monster that feels strong enough to attack it but that wont happen as it grows up as they wont be able to find it."

"You seem to have put quite a lot of thought into this. What other powers could he have then?" I asked curious of what sort of power my child will have.

"I wont be telling you anything more about its powers until it grows up as it would ruin the surprise." He said with an evil smirk plastered on his face

I pouted at Tartarus and I even gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes techniques but he was firm with his resolve of not telling me anymore. I guess I will have to wait and see then.

"Sally I hate to tell you this but I need to leave you and return to the pit." He said all of a sudden.

"What why?" I asked confused

"One of the high risk prisoners is requesting my presence. So I have to leave you it would be too risky to take you with me so until we meet again my love."

I kissed Tartarus passionately and asked him. "What do I do now?"

"Await my return I have to take care of my domain as the lack of my presence in the pit has made the prisoners more active and many of the stronger ones are causing trouble. I will return to you when things settle down again I don't know how long this will take It could be 6 hours 6 weeks or even more but I will return to you my love."

I was upset that I would have to wait so long to see Tartarus again. "But what if I need you?"

"Then I will come to you. You and the child should want for nothing as I will provide. Sally how do you mortals pay for things?"

"We use Cash Credit or Debit Cards"

"Which do you prefer?"

"I prefer to use my debit card."

"May I see it?" I took out my card and handed it to Tartarus he then used his powers to change the aspect's of it the card became pitch black and all of my previous details were now in gold. "This card as you call it is now limitless I will fund it so use it wisely." I kissed Tartarus and he summoned a portal we shared one last embrace before he had to depart leaving me with a card that had no limits and a dazed smile.

**Tartarus Pov**

I have just had to depart from my dear Sally it would have happened later that day anyway but Typhon my son has asked to see me about something and as I am his guard I must listen to his request. I appeared at the foot of Typhon's bound form he seemed excited yet there was something else an almost lustful glint in his eye Typhon had yet to notice me and seemed to be watching someone I walked to the other side of him to find my little sister Nyx seductively dancing with Typhon just drooling over the show she was putting on for him. I watched to see where this was going when suddenly Nyx started removing her toga I decided it was time to reveal myself. "So Typhon just what in the whole of my name do you think your doing and Nyx cover yourself up." Nyx blushed before replacing the toga.

"Ah father wasn't expecting you so soon." Typhon said while blushing.

"So what do you want?" I asked annoyed at the pair of them summoning me for nothing.

"I think I may have fathered another child." He told me while glancing at Nyx. "But I actually want to be there to help raise this child. It is not a monster so I need to be there, we were wandering if there was a way for me to move into Tartarus with Nyx."

"Typhon I am sorry but I do not know if that is possible the gods might notice if you suddenly vanish from this prison and that would gravely interfere with my plans you see, I am having a Demi primordial child myself to enforce a change on how things are run up on the surface. But maybe if I was to create you a new form as a medium for your soul to inhabit it and be in the pit your main form would have to stay here in your original prison but you would be able to leave this prison and raise your child with my sister"

"REALLY? YOUR HAVING A BABY CONGRATULATIONS BRO!" Nyx squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes yes thank you sis but do you really need to shout so loud I don't want the gods knowing just yet."

Nyx paused at this. "Yes I think I do haha. Anyway I'm going to teach it every joke prank and trick I know it will be great. But I wonder who my daughter will take after me or Typhon hopefully the former right bro?"

"NO! anything but that." Nyx pouted at me.

"Meanie."

"I'm sorry but the last thing I need is two of you running around inside me don't you think you get under my skin enough and just to take the piss you even live there as well?" We both started laughing then there was a thunderous roar as Typhon joined in.

"I suppose but I'm still going to turn your child to the dark side." Nyx smiled evilly at me.

"Whatever now about Typhon your true form must remain here like I said now I can create you a new form if you would like me too." Typhon nodded at this so I told him to "Picture a new form In your mind and we shall create it."

"Done it." Typhon told me I released power into the imagined form and created it I then had to transport Typhon's soul essence from his main body into the new form.

"There how do you like the new body?" He grinned at me before pulling me into a would be back breaking hug if he was able to have full power.

"Thank you father." Typhon whispered to me.

"So to my mansion?" Nyx asked Typhon.

"Or my Palace?" I asked Typhon.

"To destroy Olympus" Typhon said with a grin.

"Not an option I have plans for them." I told the now sad Typhon.

"So you've got a palace now brother?"

"Yes how about I give you the grand tour"

"May as well." I opened up a large portal and the 3 of us stepped out into my palace. "Wow cool its totally you bro Big and empty." Nyx said laughing evilly.

"That may be but the same goes for you and your house. Big dark and cold. Now let me show you round" I said grinning at the faces Nyx was making.

**So this is the revised chapter 4 please be sure to review to let me know what you think about the changes I've made or if its your first time reading if you liked it**** Review for a Cookie. (::)**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Chapter 5 here for you. please read and review It is worth it you get cookies. (::)  
****Special thanks to PJandLGequalsLove for the help with my first OC and for helping me with some minor plot points for the future.  
Sorry for not posting this earlier I've had a lot of computer issues and connectivity problems I am posting what I have got for this chapter so far it was nearly done but then it stopped working so I lost half of it and I cant write any longer today I have been at it for hours lol  
so this is chapter 5 part 1  
**

**Time Skip 1 Year Tartarus Pov**

I was sitting on My throne with Sally, she had little Perseus laid asleep in her lap. Sally was perched on my legs with Perseus on top of her. We had just gotten here from the hospital, Sally did not want to be alone and I wanted to be with my child so I invited her to my palace. We were happy and content until...  
"UNCLE GRANDPAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I face palmed Sally looked at me curiously  
"Uncle Grandpa... What and how?" Perseus started to wake and seemed upset about it. Sally noticed this and pulled him into a hug before gently rocking him back to sleep.  
"My son Typhon and my sister Nyx had a child about a 7 months ago, and ever since the child has been constantly trying to annoy me. I think that Nyx has been helping her to achieve this. That name is new though she usually calls me one or the other but never both." I chuckled to myself.  
Sally seemed confused "But she is only 7 months old?"  
"That maybe but she is a full blooded immortal she just changed form almost as soon as she was born." I told sally hoping she would understand she nodded her head as if to say that she did. "The form she has is that of a 5 year old girl and I am sure that her domains are Loudness Annoyance Pestering and Pranks. Also don't tell Nyx but I think she is better at pranks than her." Sally started laughing at me unfortunately my grandchild/niece heard her and stormed in to my throne room.  
"Grandpa where have you been?" She glared at me. I shrugged and gestured to Sally and Perseus "Who are they?"  
"This is Sally." I pointed to Sally. "And this is Perseus." I pointed to Perseus she nodded  
"I prefer Percy sweetie." Sally said to me I nodded ok.  
"I mean this is Percy." I said to my Grandchild / Niece.  
"AWW HE'S SO CUTE!" She screamed at me and Sally we both shushed her quickly before Percy woke up.  
"Sytustianna. he is sleeping so please keep the noise down." I chided her Sytustianna flinched I only used her name when she had done something wrong.  
"Ok I'm sorry Grandpa." she said to me with a slight pout.  
I patted her head and gave her a smile. "its Ok just don't make him cry, he's too young for loud noises."  
"I will be really quiet... Old man." Sytustianna said smirking at me. Sally was watching with a worried expression probably waiting to see if I was going to smite her  
"Old man? We are not starting that again its either Grandpa, Granddad, Uncle or Lord Tartarus." I said firmly emphasising each name especially when I said Lord Tartarus.  
"Ok Looord Grandtarunc I will use those names. Not saying how though." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. _where does she get all of this evil from?_ I asked myself... _oh yeah me.  
_"Whatever Sytustianna your not going to be a child forever." she pouted at me. Sally was watching probably waiting to see if I was going to smite her "And that is not going to work on me."  
"AWW! I mean aww" Sytustianna said whispering.  
"So what did you want Sytust?" I said with a smile which she returned to me.  
"I was told that I would be getting a little brother by mummy so I thought id ask when he was comiiiing." She looked from me to Percy then let out a little squeal of delight is he my little brother?"  
Sally smiled at her. "Do you want him to be?" she nodded her head at Sally. "Then I suppose he is then."  
"NO!" I shouted at Sally. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "Sytustianna is pure evil she will turn him from a balanced person to a psychopath we cant risk prolonged exposure of that magnitude." I said gravely but Sally just smiled at Sytustianna  
"Or maybe he will save her from the darkness you seem to fear." I pouted at Sally.  
"Be reasonable sweetie Sytustianna is impossible of change."  
"Well then I suppose..."  
"NOOO don't listen to him He's the evil one." Sytustianna said while sticking her tongue out at me.  
Sally laughed and said the words that I dreaded. "If your good you can be his sister and I'm sure you will get along greatly."  
"YAAAY!" Sytustianna screamed in joy before saying. "Ha ha I win old man." in the process of this Percy woke up and started crying.  
"You see she is evil Eviilll." I noticed Percy crying and sighed. "Now look what you've done." I picked sally up off of my lap "Come on lets go to the bedroom and sort Percy out. Goodnight Sytustianna." I said I knelt on the floor for my goodnight kiss She just pouted at me. "What no kiss."  
"You used my full name and called me evil so no." I just pulled a face of mock hurt.  
"You see? Eviilll." I said to Sally she just laughed at my little act, before walking to my bedroom while soothing a crying Percy.  
"Fine then I will give you a kiss." I laughed realising that she was embarrassed with Sally being there and she was probably showing off... like me.  
"OK but you don't need to be nervous with Sally here just treat her with respect and I'm sure we will all get along fine... Even if your evil." as I said the last part I kissed her on the cheek and ran into my room locking the door. While Sytustianna just started banging on it demanding to rip my head off. I put up a barrier just in case she decided to actually do it. I then decided she was too loud so I put up a sound barrier with that I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Poseidon's Pov**

I am still not talking to anyone on the council. They left me imprisoned for nearly 2 weeks while I regained my memory's and my powers, they just thought it was a great joke and some of the more deprived visited me to have there way with my body. The Olympians that came and 'visited' are Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite (in her male form) and Hades. But Hades did not come to abuse my body he collected me from the prison and brought me to the underworld. I stayed in his palace while I recovered from my 2 weeks of torture and suffering. We had become close again now that we both shared a mutual hatred of our brother. Hades had allowed me to build a temple in his domain and I would visit him frequently to talk about revenge and his two children that he had hidden away since before WWII it made me long to have a child I had wanted one with Sally, but I was going to settle for a lesser mortal. This time I would do things correct after all I have witnessed first hand what it is like to get raped by a god it was not pleasurable It made me feel humiliated, even my wife Amphitrite found it hilarious. I'm heading to Hades palace now to ask for permission to leave for the surface.  
I approached the Black fortress I noticed Alecto Smiling at me. I shuddered because I know that every time Alecto smiles 10 puppy's die. I sped past Alecto not wanting to witness her daily puppy massacre any longer. I had heard tails of how Alecto had found herself in medusa's lair and was told to smile for the camera which Alecto obliged she then got turned into a smiling statue it was the true puppy apocalypse. As I approached the inner palace walls **(Not sure if I said but Hades palace has a fortress setup large impenetrable walls towards the outside and his palace is inside the walls. Does that make sense?) **I smiled as I walked through Persephone's garden it truly was beautiful and the contrasting dark and light complimented each other nicely. I passed into the palace threshold and swiftly walked down the corridor into Hades throne room.

Hades looked at me before gesturing me to my honorary throne I smiled and took my seat. "Welcome Poseidon."  
"Thank you Brother so how has your day been?" I knew that it couldn't have been that good with all of the deaths recently.  
"Oh its been good not as many problems today. I only had to open up 5 new divisions and 4 sub-divisions to deal with the dead."  
"Wow that's a lot if you want I could help you deal with some of the divisions if you need me to."  
Hades smiled while thinking it over. "Well I would have to show you how it works but I don't see why not."  
"Great but that brings me onto the reason for my visit I would like permission to come and go from the underworld as needed."  
"That's not a problem it would come with the job anyway but may I ask why are you only asking now?"  
I blushed before answering. "I am wanting to go and court a mortal, after all you and me are the only gods that have not broken our oaths but at least you have two children. Zeus has sired two children why cant I sire one?" I told him truthfully.  
"That is fine by me but you know how petty Zeus is he will have it out for the child."  
"I am willing to take the risk Brother."  
"So be it." Hades snapped his fingers and I began to glow black as he blessed me.  
"In return for your blessing would you like mine Brother?" Hades nodded his head I snapped my fingers and placed my blessing on him he began to glow sea green and there was a smell of the sea in the air.  
"It is done we said in unison." I stood up from my throne. "I will return in about a week Hades until then goodbye." I shadow travelled out of the room (1 of my new ability's).

**End for now. Sorry for not posting this earlier I've had a lot of computer issues and connectivity problems I am posting what I have got for this chapter so far it was nearly done but then it stopped working when I tried to save. So I lost half of it and I cant write any longer today I have been at it for hours lol my mind has gone blank.**  
**So this is now chapter 5 part 1. **


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Hey guys part 2 here for you I've had college and my computer is still playing up so sorry for the late upload.  
I am using some characters from ****Dexter**** but it is not a crossover as such just needed some Character names and a bit of background besides for this particular story a little serial killing is A-Okay.  
**

**Poseidon's Pov Time skip 1 week**

I have just gotten to my new partners house her name is Hannah McKay and she is a clear sighted mortal. I knocked on the door and waited five minutes there was no answer. I walked round to the back garden to see if she was in her nursery **(Not that kind you pervert.)** tending to her plants. "Hannah! are you in there?" I called out.  
"I'm by the Water feature!" she shouted from a different room. I walked in, and I went over to a statue of me that I noticed in the centre of the greenhouse it looked really well done and I had to admire it. The statue captured my form perfectly and although it was bronze it still seemed to possess a majestic aura. The statue was holding a vase and a trident inside of the vase was a single spotted orchid.  
"I like the statue." I commented to Hannah as she appeared in the room from an adjacent side door.  
"Thought you would that's why I made it." She said with a warm smile. I was shocked this statue contained so much beauty and life I suspected it to have been a work by a goddess not my little Hannah.  
"I love it." I told her before grinning at her like a madman. "But who is it? there's not many Olympians that look this good Apollo maybe but I think this person is hotter."  
"Hotter than the sun someone seems cocky." Hannah said to me while arching an eyebrow.  
"So it's me?" I asked her in mock surprise.  
"Yes."  
"And am I hotter than the sun?"  
"Yes." She said with a seductive grin.  
"Is that so? ha I always knew I was hotter than him." I smiled playfully before pulling Hannah into a passionate kiss. "I love you." I said as we broke apart for air.  
"Wow that is so sweet I love you to." We began to passionately kiss again before I laid Hannah onto her back and we continued on the floor locking each other in a tight embrace.

**Sytust Pov ****Time skip 6 Years  
****Sytust and Percy are playing in Percy's room in Tartarus palace.**

I've been trying to teach Percy some cool pranks to pull on grandpa Tartarus but he's just no good every time we've started a prank he just runs from where were hiding to grandpa and spoils the prank._ Probably because he has the attention span of a child. _I thought to myself then I realised he is a child but he doesn't age like me. I can choose how old I appear to be, like now I am currently in the form of a 9 year old girl but if I'm practicing fighting with grandpa and father then I use the form of a 13 year old. but Percy always seems to be the same age although when he was a baby he was smaller its like he is growing older but it takes him ages I'm going to ask grandpa about it. "Percy come on lets go and find your daddy." Percy grinned at me.  
"Are we going to try and prank him again?"  
"No we cant do that this time. I need to ask him something." Percy pouted at me and I was beyond tempted to go and prank grandpa but I resisted the urge.  
"Is it because I always mess it up?" he asked sounding really sad. I smiled at him  
"No its not that I really need to ask him something important at least I think it is? I'm not sure so lets go and find out." I said cheerily.

We set off walking through the dark building I passed my mum and dads room but decided not to call in because they would probably be doing something gross. As we neared the throne room Percy seemed to be a bit nervous but that was to be expected his father is a bit intimidating. "What's up Percy?" I asked him kindly.  
"Umm... Nothing." Percy said timidly."  
"Are you scared?" I was a bit concerned about him he has been with me and grandpa Tartarus a thousand times well usually were trying to prank him but he has never been this nervous. Percy seems to be darn right terrified as we approached the doors.  
"I am a little." Percy said nervously "it's just that I've been told not to... Never mind." Percy cut himself off as he started to explain.  
"What is it Percy? I wont tell on you." I told him reassuringly.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." I told him truthfully.  
"Okay I will tell you its just that well umm. Do you know my powers?"  
"Yes?"  
"My powers can be really bad and I've been told that I'm never to use them without a lot of need." He looked at me then hid his face.  
"Go on." I urged him.  
"Well at my school there was this girl and she was being hurted ** (I know that hurted is not a real word I'm not that bad at writing lol... Ok maybe I am.)** by this other boy and it made me angry." Percy told me as he looked at me again while shaking his head seemingly angry at the memory.  
"So what did you do?" I asked as neutrally as I could.  
"I. I... I wanted to make him feel bad for what he did. But he just laughed at me and that made me more angry and I cant remember what happened after that. But what I do remember is that I woke up in the woods near the schools field the area was covered in blood but none of it was mine. My clothes where dirty so I cleaned them in the pond."  
I was in shock from what Percy has just told me I think that he may have killed someone with his powers even if it was an accident He would get into deep trouble if grandpa ever found out. "So have you seen this person again or what do you think happened to him?" Percy gulped before opening his mouth as if to say something but then pausing probably thinking up a decent answer for the question. _I may have taught him a bit to well in how to pull off a good and convincing lie but would he lie he's told me this much._  
Finally he spoke. "Yes I have seen him again."  
"Where?" I asked him not convinced by his vague answer.  
"Around." Percy said shrugging. _GODS IS THIS WHAT IM LIKE? _I screamed at myself in furry at how well he had learnt from me on how to be as annoying as... well me.  
"Where exactly Perseus?" I asked with as much authority in my voice as I could Percy grimaced I never use his full name like he never uses mine.  
*** are used to show a person deliberately cough to hide or breakup a word Each * represents a cough **"The un*der*wor*ld*."  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh sorry I meant to say the Un*der*wor*ld***."  
"Really Percy I taught you that You mur*der*er***. I teased him he just scowled at me.  
"I saw him in the EZ death line when I was exploring the river Styx."  
"So what killed him?"  
"ME! OK. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Percy shouted at me after finally having enough questions.  
"Not really but keep your voice down or your father is goi-."  
"Going to what Sytustianna." Tartarus said as he opened the door to his throne room. Percy seemed to be about to faint from terror.  
"Going to find out about our prank." I said to him which made Percy breath a sigh of relief. "Yeah we had this really funny prank planned out but now you've found out its ruined." I said with a pout which made Tartarus frown.  
"But what was all the shouting about?"  
"it was part of the prank and Percy refused to do it." I said to grandpa Tartarus but gave Percy the evils.  
"And that was?"  
"Sytustianna here wanted me to dress up like a girl but I would not do it." Percy answered his father while returning my glare and sticking his tongue out for added emphasis." I shot Percy my deluxe I'm going to kill you later glare.  
"Whatever petty argument you two are having can stop right now. And if I get pranked even once by one of you two I am going to banish you both into the field of torment for the next millennia." **Field of torment think field of punishment but only 10x worse and on fire.** "Oh and Percy what have I told you about murdering mortals in cold blood I mean sure the kid had it coming but I cant risk you being exposed to the gods just yet." Percy's face was priceless he seemed shocked that his father knew, and wasn't even bothered but then Percy smirked evilly almost as if realising that he could do whatever his urges tell him to and his father would not mind because his father is Evil himself **Maybe not fully evil but certainly sadistic.**  
"Ok father I will bide my time." Percy said darkly. Grandpa just laughed and went into his throne room we followed.  
"So grandpa I want to know why Percy is so different from me." I said to grandpa "I mean I get that I'm a girl and he's a boy, but why cant he change his form or grow up fast or why cant he actually use his powers and be able to control them an-" Grandpa raised his hand for silence before starting to explain.  
"Well you see..."

**Time skip 5 hours Nobody's Pov **

"And that is why your different from Percy." Tartarus finished explaining to a now bored Sytust  
"OHH now I get it. but why didn't you just say that in the first place? it would have saved us 4 hours." Sytust asked the now annoyed Tartarus.  
"The only reason it took 5 hours is because you wouldn't just let me explain you kept interrupting and asking other questions."  
"Whatever Gramps."  
"You can leave now Sytustianna bye."  
"Bye Gramps." With that said Sytust left leaving a sleeping Percy and a tired Tartarus to train  
"Come on Percy time to get up."  
"AWW I don't want to." Percy moaned to his father cant I just skip training today?"  
"No it is essential you master your more possessive powers starting everyday from now otherwise they will destroy you." I said to a nervous Percy.  
"Ok. then lets start."

**End.  
Please read and review sorry again for not posting it sooner I've been very busy it has been half completed for a week but I only just got my laptop back from the shop today so hopefully the bugs I've been having will have been resolved if not I cant guarantee the next chapter will be on this week but I will try.**


	7. Chapter 6

****Hey guys sorry for not uploading earlier but I've been busy with college etc. etc. please read and review and if you've made it this far in the story and haven't given up on it congratulations you deserve a cookie. (::) (I was going to change Percy's age to 9 but that would interfere with my plot so Percy is a very advanced 6 or 7 year old. also I feel that the stuff Percy has knowingly done is probably too advanced for that age so if you do want to think of Percy as a 9 year old I'm not generally going to use ages in this so its up to you how old you want him to be.)****

**Percy's Pov**

My dad is going to train me today, I've been training hard all week with Scarlett **(Percy name for Sytust)** and I was really hoping to get the day off from training, but my dad wants to actually train me himself, and to say I'm not scared would be a complete and total lie. I was terrified my heart was pounding and I was sweating a lot but I would not show my father that I'm worried or scared because I think that fear is a sign of weakness and that is one thing you cant be if your a child of Tartarus you cannot be weak. Maybe I'm wrong and my father wouldn't be bothered but I cant chance it for I truly am scared of him.  
"Drachma for your thoughts Perseus." My father interrupted my deep thoughts and I didn't hear what he said.  
"Umm what did you say?" I asked my father probably sounding like a fool as I did.  
"I said Drachma for your thoughts Percy." I gulped long and hard what can I tell him. I'm not ready. I want my mummy? NO! I mentally shouted at myself. I need to control my fear and overcome them. "Your doing it again Percy."  
Decision time do I tell him or not I need to answer fast I choose my answer and accept my fate. "Dad I'm scared what if I get hurt or if I let you down or If I. I. I." At this point I couldn't get any more words out. I was on the verge of tears when my father did something unexpected he let out a long sigh and pulled me into a comforting hug.  
"I know training may seem scary. Or is it training with me your scared of?"  
"It's Training with you I'm scared of. Don't get me wrong I like training but I've only ever trained with Sytust and even she is stronger than me but she isn't as scary or as powerful as you are." I hung my head in shame.  
My father just beamed at me. "Is that what you were scared of? Perseus I would never hurt you I love you and only want you to be at your best so that you are safe from my enemy's and any you may make along the way. And I will have you know that you are stronger than Sytust you just don't know how to show it yet." I listened to all of my fathers words and could feel myself growing more confident as each word washed over me with some strangely comforting power.  
"Do you mean it?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course why would I say something if I did not mean it son?"  
"Well I'm not sure but the boys at school say things that they don't mean and then they where nasty to me about it. Not any more though." I laughed before realising what I said.  
"So what did you do Perseus?" My father asked me knowingly it was almost as if he already knew what happened to them but I just shook my head.  
"Stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders.  
"What kind of 'stuff' Perseus."  
"They only got what they deserved and lets leave it at that."  
"Are you sure they deserved it or was it just your anger that made you do it?"  
A bit of both they definitely deserved what happened but I wouldn't have done it if they hadn't have pushed me so far."  
"Are they alive?" I shook my head. "Fair enough but in future I would like you to at least offer whoever or whatever a chance at redemption if you think there worthy of a second chance punish them for what they did and warn them not to do it in the future." I had to agree it only seemed fair.  
"And what if I deem it necessary?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that question." I grinned mischievously at my father before we set of walking into the training room to begin my lessons.

As we entered the training arena I started to think about what I could be going to learn it could be anything but it would probably be how to control my powers that I would be learning today.  
"So Percy today I'm going to test your ability's so I know what I need to work on with you in future lessons."  
"Ok so what are we going to start with?"  
"First I am going to test your battle reflexes and speed to do this I am going to throw orbs of energy at you. I want you to doge them block them or repel them back to me."  
I gulped energy orbs that sounds painful. "How am I supposed to block or repel them father?"  
"Smart question there are two ways in which you can block these orbs and if you block them correctly you should be able to send them back to me."  
"Ok but what are these methods?"  
"The first which is probably all you will be able to do for the time being is you can block the energy with your weapon if its a sword then I would use the flat of your blade so there is little chance of the energy detonating on impact as it is blocked." I nodded with understanding so my father continued. "And the second method would be for you to use your own energy to block and repulse the incoming attack."  
"How would I use my energy like that?" I asked curious as to how it could be done.  
"Well I was going to tell you about this later on after I had a sense of your skills but as it is a valid question I will show you." My father got into a battle stance and started to radiate power. "Go and grab a handful of throwing knives from the weapons rack Percy." I did as instructed and got 6 red and black throwing knives. "Good now I want you to throw them at me. Go as fast or as powerful as you like I will block them all with my energy."  
"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you." My father laughed before nodding his head to say continue "Ok then prepare yourself." what I did next startled my father I used some of my power to set the throwing knifes alight I experimentally launched one at one of the arenas pillars across from my father. The pillar shattered from where the knife hit but the knife didn't stop there it continued out of the pillar into the wall through that and it embedded itself inside of the door to my fathers throne room the flames started to burn the door my father just looked from me to the knife and then back again His mouth was wide open. "Your going to start catching fly's father" I told him while I giggled uncontrollably.  
"...But how?" My father asked after what seemed an eternity of stunned silence.  
"Aww I'm sorry I wasn't trying to send it that far I just needed to check that I was able to throw it on target." I said modestly my father just started laughing as he clapped his hands.  
"You weren't even trying to send it that far." My father said between burst of laughter. "Boy when your fully trained and grown up I wouldn't be surprised if you were stronger than maybe even Typhon."  
"No I don't think I will be as strong as Typhon it was because I put a power on the knife I wasn't sure what it would do but I felt it would work well with the knife so I tried it."  
"Don't talk yourself down Percy because I expect only greatness from you. Anyway that enchantment you put on your knife was just an expression of your own power and if I might add, it would have broken the barrier I was going to demonstrate to you. So I will need to keep my skills on a higher level so that you can truly learn what I have to teach you." I couldn't believe what he was saying I have already surpassed what he was expecting of me and we have barely begun training I think that I've just ensured that training is going to be more difficult than what it originally was.  
"Should I throw a knife at you this time father?"  
"Yes but just let me focus on how much power I will need to use while I do this could you please retrieve your knife before my palace burns down." I gulped I had completely forgot about the knife I could already see the door starting to burn away so I had to get to work and put the fire out before retrieving the knife. I decided to try another power of mine maybe if I focused my energy and thought of water perhaps I could summon some. It was worth a shot so I did and at first nothing happened then I felt a weird sensation in my stomach almost as if I was being pulled towards water I felt the pressure in my stomach begin to rise suddenly the end door of the hallway started banging. The sensation kept getting stronger I was blacking out and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a multi-coloured river charging straight for me.

**Tartarus Pov **

I had just prepared myself for Percy's attack when I felt a great ripping sensation from within my heart the pain was immense as I felt all 5 rivers burst free from my blood vessels I felt my strength cut immensely as my heart was starved of blood I looked over to Percy to check he was ok. What I saw startled me there was Percy trying to use some power to extinguish the flames that his knife had caused but what happened next made my already weak heart almost completely stop. Percy must have been using his powers to summon water but the only water around here was in my arteries so Percy has unintentionally called all five rivers from the underworld to come to him. In a weird mix of colour they all flooded towards him Percy stared at the rivers a look of surprise crossed his face as he saw the rivers, Percy collapsed onto the floor as all five rivers surrounded him. I panicked as I saw Percy disappear in the torrent of water. I was still to weak to do anything to help him as my heart had not healed itself. Desperately I stumbled towards where Percy had been my legs gave out as I nearly lost consciousness but to my relief I felt my heart start to mend itself as the waters slowly receded I started to regain some power so I got up and staggered over to the form I knew was Percy. I approached his form and immediately I noticed that there is not one drop of water on Percy at all. Percy is in fact laid in a perfect circle that is completely dry there are receding waters on the outside but not a single drop is entering the circle. I decide to test this to see if any water can get in so I splash some water towards him where I noticed the water hit an invisible barrier and got reflected away. I knelt down next to Percy and picked him up I could feel that he was week probably from using so much power so I decided to cut training short and put him in bed.

**I'm going to end it here because ive had this much done for ages and I completely forgot about this so sorry about that next chapter will hopefully be up soon but if not I'm sorry**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys sorry for taking such a long time to actually write anything new for you but my life had to take centre stage for a while with all of my exams and coursework that needed doing. Also it has taken me awhile to have my laptop fixed (again) and I completely forgot the email and password for this account so even when I wanted to do some writing I couldn't as I had no access to FanFiction. So I'm back for now I had already gotten this chapter mostly written and saved to my account but with me not being on for so long I've lost it so I'm rewriting what I can remember and hopefully it's not to bad for you, also I apologise if my work is sloppy for spellings and grammar I'm out of practice. **

**Also a big thanks to all of the great Reviews I have received regarding the story you guys are the reason I decided to sort out my account and get started again.**

**Some slight changes to the story I think I said that monsters wont attack Percy in the earlier chapters I'm changing this to weaker monsters wont attack Percy unless there's a lot of them, and Percy can take command over some of the weaker monsters and give them orders that they have to obey sort of like a Jedi mind trick.**

**Most of this story seems like ANs lol but I have a poll on my profile regarding which way this story is going to go so please check that out and as ever please Read and Review.**

**Time skip to 1 year before Percy is going to camp (Which camp he goes to is up to you that is what the poll is about).  
**** Percy's Pov **

**Just a reminder Percy's name for Sytust is scarlet. **"Scaaarletttt I'm bored. When are we gonna something interesting." I moaned to my big sister** (Not sure if I mentioned this in the earlier chapters but Percy thinks of Sytust as a big sister.)** who was sat on a swing set playing with something in her hands.  
"Not just yet Percy we have to wait for your Mum to come back to get us before we can go back to Gramp's place." She said to me with just as big of a bored look on her face as mine. "Besides when we get back I've got a surprise for you." I perked up a bit at that thinking of what it could be.  
"What kind of surprise is it? Is it food? No no no I bet its a new prank to pull on dad or or maybe its a new Sword or." I was cut off by Sytust as she had punched me in the head. "OW what was that for?"  
"I'm not telling you because it's a surprise."  
"You didn't have to be so mean." I chuckled as I said that and gave her a big pouty face to emphasise how mean she was.  
"Don't look at me like that you'll make me feel guilty you rotten brat." She sneered at me and stuck her tongue out.  
I gasped in mock hurt. "Fine then I'm gonna go play over there then." I said gesturing towards an old Willow tree in the middle of the park. I stuck my tongue out back at her as I turned and left to go climb the tree.  
"See ya later shrimp." She said smirking at me.  
"Whatever and who are you calling shrimp I'm bigger than you shorty." I smirked at Sytust evilly.  
Sytust used her godly powers to grow to twice my size and said. "As I was saying see you later shrimp." I glared at her.  
"Hey that's cheating. You know that I don't have those kind of powers. And anyway HOWS THE WEATHER UP THERE!" I laughed at her. Sytust glared at me but then her face cracked into a smile. Suddenly she burst out laughing losing all of her focus and she began to shrink into her regular size.  
"Aww you made me shrink, now who's cheating you know that I can't keep a big form if I start laughing."  
I laughed at her "Well you had It coming playing that cheap of a trick on me. And is that all that you can't do because I'm pretty sure that if you started laughing when in a fight or when your using any of your powers then you wouldn't be able to keep using them." I laughed as I remembered _the time I made her laugh so hard that she started crying when she was in a sparring session with dad. She was stuck in bed for a whole month after that slip up._  
"Now who's being mean? I was not stuck in bed for a whole month." As soon as she said that she clasped her hands over her mouth.  
"Why did you read my mind Sytust? You know I don't like it when people do that." I glared at her darkly she had really offended me. "Just because you have the power to do something doesn't mean you should do it."  
"I'm so sorry Percy I really didn't mean to do it. It's just you were laughing at me after what you said, and I started feeling angry, and I wondered what you were thinking and as soon as I thought that I accidentally read your mind. Can you please please please find a way to forgive me." Sytust said to me so earnestly and sorrowful that I could tell that her words came from the heart and it was just an accident.  
"I forgive you Scarlet its just you know how I feel about that so please be more careful next time... And it totally was for a month and dad didn't even hit you that hard." I laughed at her.  
"I know I will be more careful. And it so totally wasn't a month more like an hour and then I was fine." She grinned slyly at me. "Honest." We both burst out laughing again. That was when I remembered I was off to go climb the big tree so I set off walking towards it.

As I got to the tree I realised just how big it actually was it seemed to go on for miles in reality it was probably just a bit bigger than your average tree but it had lots of branches and looked pretty fun to climb. I started to climb and pretty soon I had a bird's eye view of the entire park and the breath-taking scenery. If I looked to the left there was a stream and a waterfall just visible from behind a small patch of trees and to the right there was a range of mountains stretching out for miles across the landscape. And straight in front of me was the playground I had been playing in. I could see Sytust playing on the swing and some other children playing a bit further into the playground. I shifted my body so I could see behind me and I could see the small town we were staying in for the week. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the slight breeze blowing across my face and body _this sure is relaxing _I mused to myself.  
Snap! The loud sound pulled me out of my relaxation and put me into alert mode. I looked down but at first I couldn't see anything I then spotted the broken branch on the ground which had made the noise It was already on the ground before I climbed the tree so I knew that it wasn't because of it falling. I stood up on the branch I was standing on and jumped to the floor for most people this jump could have been fatal but I've trained myself and strengthened my body to the extent where I barely even felt the landing.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small black case (about the size of a phone) it was a dark black and had faint streaks of blood red veins moving around on it I opened it up and looked inside I hadn't packed any of my main weapons inside, this was because I wasn't expecting to have to fight anything but I took some just in case they were needed. What I had with me was a shield pendent that transformed into an actual shield. Two throwing knifes that were on the lid of the box and five throwing needles, each needle has been dipped in a separate river from the underworld and were coloured to match the river. I also had a pendent shaped in the shape of a dagger which transformed into a real dagger. I took out my dagger and the throwing needles. I got into my ready stance and moved over to where the branch was.  
Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something moving in a shadow. I threw one of my needles at the shadow the needle I threw was milky white which means that it was dipped in the river Lethe. A loud yelp came from inside the shadow. A large Silver Wolf cub came stumbling out of the shadow the beasts eyes were glazed over and it seemed confused as to where it was. "So that was just a You that snapped the branch?" I asked the beast almost as if I expected an answer.  
The wolf's eyes grew big as it looked at the mountains but then the wolf seemed to forget why. I realised this was because it still had the river Lethe needle imbedded in its side. I walked up to the wolf and pulled the needle out of it. I stroked the beast behind its ears it seemed to like it until it suddenly stiffened up and glanced back at the spot it had been looking at before. At the foot of the Mountains id been looking at earlier there where twelve forms looking around the area. The forms started to move towards us as they got closer I could make out that they were tall and they all had weapons they didn't appear to be human either as some of them had horns sticking out of there heads and their skin colour was a greenish grey. Just then one of them must have spotted us because he started to frantically point in our direction. They started to run towards us I glanced over towards the playground to try and catch Sytust's eye I couldn't see the playground from down here so I knew I was going to have to defend myself once again I took up my battle stance and waited for them to get in range.

The 12 monsters were now close enough for me to start throwing my needles at them I threw my Milky white needle at the closest monster which immediately stopped and started looking around in a daze. The rest slowed down but must have decided to keep charging while they left one member of there group to see what was wrong with the monster I hit.  
I took aim with my next needle and aimed it at the middle of three monsters who were moving close together as it hit the monster streams of turquoise water started to flow out of the needle and sprayed the other two monsters with a turquoise water. The needle that I had thrown was dipped in the river Acheron all three monsters started wailing in pain as soon as the water hit them. The first monster hit by the dart crumbled into dust and then almost immediately after the other two monster did to.  
There was still 7 monsters advancing towards me although they were still going at a slightly faster pace than walking. I have two needles left that I can use against them as my 5 needle was soaked in the Phlegethon and if I throw that at them it would only hurt them but it wouldn't kill them as it is the river of healing. I threw my third needle it was Jet black and smelled of sulphur, it hit one of the monsters and sprayed another with jet black liquid. they both immediately started to cry and moan due to the rivers effects this is when hit by water from the Cocytus the person's thoughts will become sad and miserable, making them have no purpose to live. the two monsters took their swords and impaled themselves on them both immediately disintegrating to dust.  
The last remaining monster stopped completely and looked at there fallen comrades they then looked at me with a look of hate rage and anger. as they had stopped I decided to use my water commandment and make all of the remaining monsters get touched by the Cocytus water that was flowing out of the needle now imbedded in the ground I channelled the water into a pool and I then created several Kunai shaped water blades out of the pool of water and I fired them at the remaining monsters all of them started weeping uncontrollably before they took out there various weapons and ended there own life's only two of them remained so I casually walked over to them. I reached into my pocket and took out my weapons case I then used my dagger which I had got earlier and I cut the tip of my finger. I then pressed the blood onto a small golden mark on the centre of the lid the blood started to seep into the mark and pretty soon it was completely gone. All of my weapons had now returned to the case, so I returned the case to my pocket.

The monster that I had hit with my River Lethe throwing needle would be no good for me to interrogate so using my water commandment I lifted him into the air and increased the rate his blood was flowing until all of his veins and artery's started to burst. I made sure not to kill him just yet but blood had now started to pour out of the monsters sweat glands it was screaming in agony. The monster who had stopped behind to help him was slowly backing away all the while watching in horror as his friends life was slowly drained from him. I decided it was time to end it so using my powers I started to compress all of the blood from within it and then I suddenly let it all expand the monsters body turned to dust and there was a very fine blood mist slowly expanding outwards and floating down from where the monster had been a second ago.  
The remaining monster was now drenched in its comrades blood its face was shocked and mortified it slowly tried to stand, but I shot a menacing smile at him and it immediately collapsed to the ground and gasped out a small squeak for help I strode over to it and slammed my boot down on its chest I heard a satisfying crack as several of its ribs broke. "Now I'm going to ask you a question and depending on how you answer it, will determine exactly how long you will get to live for. I'm not sure what will happen to you if you try to pull any funny shit on me but lets say I'm in a really good mood now." When I finished saying that I scooped some blood of off my arm and licked it. I said to the monster in my most menacing sounding voice. When I finished saying that I scooped some blood of off my arm and licked it. "Why were you chasing that wolf? And was it worth it?" The monster must have been expecting a much harsher question than what I had said as it let out a sigh of relief. I glared at him which made it gulp.  
"The reason we were chasing the wolf cub is because that monster is currently one of the most rarest monster on the planet. The last time it was seen was nearly 1000 years ago. We were sent by the Olympians to track it down and capture it or if that was not possible we were instructed to destroy it." The monster didn't seem to be lying. But I was confused about why the Olympians would give such an order.  
"So what is the Wolf's species why exactly is this beast wanted by the Olympians?" I asked as I was now intrigued by the beast.  
The monster snickered. "I didn't expect any little Godling to want to pry in on the gods business especially not one of their most well kept secrets. Only a select few know about this so what makes you think I should tell you anymore than what I have. The Gods are going to kill me for failing their mission but at least they wont have more of a reason to keep coming after me when I am reborn in Tartarus." The monster seemed to be torn between deciding what was the most fatal to him so I decided to help him out a bit in his decision making.  
"What I am about to tell you will make you reconsider telling me. But before I decide whether or not to let you live you must swear on the River Styx. That you will not say a word of what I'm about to tell you, to anyone not even under Immense pressure from the Gods, or the Titans or any Being, Soul, Monster or Spirit can you share this with anyone unless it has been confirmed by me first." My tone was harsh and my resolve was absolute. If he broke his oath I would personally see to it that none of his species was ever allowed to reform again.  
"I swear on the river Styx that I will not repeat to anyone or anything what I am about to hear." Thunder sounded from far away and it then sounded again seemingly from my body. "What was that?" The monster asked looking at me apprehensively.  
"That was just the Styx binding your oath to me so should you break it you get to have your punishment dished out in the depths of Tartarus by me."  
"Why would that happen no mortal has ever willingly gone to Tartarus and lived to tell the tale so why would you go there just to punish me and probably end up dying there yourself?"  
"I cannot Die in Tartarus where do you think mortal souls that get trapped in Tartarus go? They go to the primordial god Tartarus to be judged. If Tartarus wanted to he could revive even a mortal that has found its way to Tartarus. That usually doesn't happen but I'm sure he'd make an exception for his son..."  
"Your who's son... No way man that's impossible Tartarus has never had children with a mortal no you're lying."  
"I am his son and I don't need to prove myself to you. But I will let you know this I can choose if I don't ever want to let a monster reform again so you either tell me and take your chances or you don't I kill you and your lost for eternity." I was annoyed at how little progress I seemed to be making so I decided to say something else as well. "I Perseus Jackson swear on the river Styx that everything I have said this far is the truth also anything else I have to say in this conversation will be true as far as my knowledge." Thunder sounded sealing the oath.  
"Your not lying? Well I guess I have no choice now right?"  
"Pretty much unless you want to never reform again."  
"Ok the reason why this wolf is wanted so much, is because it is a very very rare species. There is usually only one or two every 1000 years and there incredibly strong and tough to kill. 1000 years ago this species of wolf destroyed half of Olympus before it was finally slaughtered, by all of the Olympian council and the minor gods. After the beast had died a demigod took the spoils that the beast left behind and created an extremely lethal poison which was capable of making even a god fade. The demigod used this poison to attack Zeus to try and put an end to the gods rule. Zeus demigod son Dratos sacrificed himself to save Zeus which bought him enough time to kill the attacker but as Zeus watched his son fade from existence he ordered that the wolf be hunted to extinction. So that is why the wolf is wanted so much it is because it could be used to kill the entire pantheon of the gods."  
"Is all that you have said true? That also leave me with one last question what species is it?" I asked in a deadly serious tone.  
"Everything that I have said is true this I swear on the river Styx." Thunder sounded from the distance and my body again.  
"Continue."  
"The wolf is a Silver Shadow wolf it is a master of stealth and evasion. This caused us many problems when we were tracking it as it can shadow travel and hide in shadows. when we set off there was fifty of us but now I am the soul survivor the Wolf's bite is poisonous and it found us pretty easy to deal with. We had just found it again and it was weakened as we have been preventing it from resting or feeding when you showed up and well you know the rest."  
"if I spare your life you must swear an oath of loyalty to me and then I will have a new mission for you. Do you accept this?"  
"YES!" He screamed at me. "I mean yes my lord I will gladly serve under you for my life." this has worked out pretty good for me because now I've got a lethal monster within my reach and someone I can use to spy on Olympus.  
"That is good now pledge your allegiance to me and I will give you your mission."  
"I swear my loyalty to Perseus Jackson I pledge to follow his orders for as long as I am able and he is willing to keep me I swear this on the River Styx." Thunder boomed from within me and a white light shot out of my chest forming words across the monsters arms as they touched the skin they burned into it and then almost immediately faded away leaving no visible marks.  
"Your life is now mine. I suppose I should heal you before we continue right. Hold out your arm" I said this as I removed my foot from his chest.  
"Ok master." I went into my weapons case and removed the Fire red needle from the top. I pushed it into his arm and watched as the Phlegethon fire liquid travelled up his arm and into his chest. There was a loud crunch as the bones began to rapidly reform and heal. I removed my needle from his arm when there was enough fire in his body to heal him.  
"It is done. Now tell me your name and what kind of monster you are I am not entirely sure what you are so I would like to know."

**Ok I'm going to end it here let me know what you guys think and remember to check out my poll. ****The poll will end on Thursday the 26th so if you want to have a say in what direction the story is going in be sure to check it out.**** Also if anyone has any good ideas for a name for the Wolf then I'm taking suggestions. Also the Species and name for Percy's new servant I'm taking suggestions for that as well. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I've just been reading through my story in detail and I've started to notice spots where text that I know was there has disappeared such as in chapter 4 there is a whole section of conversation between Tartarus and Typhon has been cut out same with Poseidon's torture section. I'm not going to redo the chapters now but I'm finding it annoying these parts have disappeared it has also happened in other chapters but there the ones I can remember right now.  
Anyway the votes are in for the poll and it looks like Percy is going to Camp Half Blood.  
Also if you spot any little errors where the chat just suddenly skips to a different topic unless it seems like it should be like that let me know and I will re-up if I can or have time to.  
Taking any suggestions on a cool sounding metal only found in Tartarus and a cool sounding metal found in a Comet that has crashed to earth. They are to make Percy's new weapon out of so be creative. ****  
****So here is another chapter here for you to hopefully enjoy. **

**As ever please read and review. **

**Percy's Pov  
**

(Continued from previous chapter.) I removed my needle from his arm when there was enough fire in his body to heal him.  
"It is done. Now tell me your name and what kind of monster you are I am not entirely sure what you are so I would like to know."  
"I am a Blood Rite Seeker. I am descended from the original seekers. Who were once an elite and deadly tracking team pledged only to the gods, but that changed when they betrayed our ancestors and slaughtered our entire clan. That was almost 500 years ago we had only just got back up to a full unit when the gods approached us with our mission."  
"And then you've told me what happened after that."  
"Indeed." The creature seemed almost on the verge of breakdown it had truly been through a lot.  
"Well if the gods betrayed your clan in the past why would you still serve them? Surely you should realise they will have betrayed you again."  
"The gods came to us they said that we could redeem our ancestors mistakes and once again serve under Olympus."  
"And you actually bought that?" I said with a slight chuckle.  
"Our Clan's leader believed every word of that the Olympians said. I told him they would betray us again like they did to our ancestors last time but he did not heed my warning and accepted the mission." He said with a clear look of distaste at the memory.  
"So you knew what it meant yet you all still went with your leader?" I asked shocked that his race could be so naïve.  
"We are a fiercely loyal race and will follow are leader even if it means certain death." I nodded in understanding at this but something was still nagging me.  
"So how did the gods betray your race the first time? And then why would they give you this mission then?"  
"The gods betrayed us the first time around like this. After well over a millennia of loyal service to the gods they gave us a high ranking mission, it was to hunt the Millennium Phoenix a creature who's rebirth is said to take a thousand years to complete. We accepted this mission and set out to capture the phoenix." The creature paused to take a breath. I decided to lay down as this story was starting to get interesting. The Silver Shadow Wolf looked at me before strolling over to us and laid its head in my lap. I sat up and started to pet its ears as the monster started his story again.

**Monster's Pov**

I looked from Perseus to the wolf I had been sent to capture or destroy and I felt my hand twitch as I contemplated killing the wolf. It is so close I thought as I slowly moved my hand to it. Perseus looked at me with a glare in his eye which spoke more words than anything else could have. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now... _Wait looks can kill I mean just look at Medusa_... _Wrong train of thought. _I scolded myself for getting off topic. "Ahem." I said as I cleared my throat. "So where was I?"  
"You just set out to kill the millennium phoenix." Perseus calmly stated.  
"It was actually capture or kill but right." Perseus just frowned like I had disappointed him.  
uh stories are only good if you set out to kill something." Perseus smiled demonically at me. I shuddered for I had a feeling that was his answer to everything... it's only fun if something dies... _That could be me next if I'm not careful. _I chided myself again for getting off topic.  
"Well some of us did have the sole intent of killing the Phoenix but not me I'm afraid." Percy scowled at me I wonder what I did then I realised what I said.  
"What do you mean not me you speak as if you where actually there monster." Percy glared at me with his penetrating eyes **(Just realised that I never actually described what ****Percy's eye colour is so here it is. They are a tranquil blue but when Percy gets annoyed his pupil****s expand and consume the whole eye before they start to suck everything in to what is now a miniature portal to Tartarus.)** what happened next surprised me. They started turning from a Calming blue to an almost cavernous black hole that seemed to suck all of the light and hope from the very air around us yet oddly it reminded me of somewhere I used to call home. They grew darker and darker until they suddenly flashed red and returned to normal.  
"Ok Perseus what in your father's name was that?"  
"Oh yeah sorry about that I thought you were lying to me, and it annoyed me. You know seeing as how I spared your life. But it must have just been a slip off the tongue right." It was more of a statement than a question but I just nodded. Although I wasn't quite sure anymore.  
"So anyway some of us wanted to capture the Phoenix and the rest wanted to destroy it." Perseus nodded in understanding before gesturing for me to continue which I did almost immediately. "So we set off and tracked it down. We finally came across it sat at the edge of a small temple to the goddess Artemis." I spat at the name yet I had no idea why. Percy just smirked so I continued. "We prayed to the Lady Artemis in hopes that she would allow us near her temple to capture or kill the Phoenix as requested by the gods." I paused for a second to catch my breath before continuing. "She answered our prayers by sending to us a demand that we sacrifice half of our kindred to be granted special permission to hunt in this area. Our leader then beseeched the goddesses to consider a more peaceful solution." I was really angry at this point about what happened so I took a deep calming breath before continuing. "She laughed at our noble request and responded by Summoning her hunters to the temple as 50 hunters surrounded our small group of 20 they proceeded to slaughter every last one of us until only 2 remained our leader and... and... Me?" I doubled over in pain as a memory started to take hold of my mind it burned hotter than anything I have ever experienced I blacked out.

**Percy's Pov**

I have patiently sat and listened to the creatures story but right as I started to get some answers he blurted out something about him being a survivor and then blacked out writhing in agony. Frustrated I stood up knocking the wolf cub over as I did I started to pace back and forth before I finally decide that I've had enough so I strode over to a tree and punched it as hard as I can. There was a loud crack as the tree snapped under the strain as I release more and more of my power into the punch.  
10 seconds later Sytust is at my side with a worried look on her face. "Percy you shouldn't have done that now the gods will be able to find us we have to leave now." She Smiled but then took my hand I shook my head because I wasn't able to just leave the wolf and the Blood Rite Seeker here.  
"If we must go then I want you to bring those two with us and then you will return for my mum understand?" I said in a silent almost maniacal tone Sytust gulped and then nodded.  
She opened a portal and we left through it. We arrived in my fathers palace as soon as I stepped out of the portal I collapsed from overexerting myself. "Scarlet I'm tired please take me to my bedroom?" She nodded and she shadow travelled us to my room and laid me in my bed.  
"Ok now that's done. What should I do with these two?"  
"You can leave the Wolf cub with me." I said eagerly to which the wolf replied by running up to my bed and jumping on my chest. It then proceeded to start licking my face. I laughed because it tickled.  
"What about this monster?"  
"Please take him to the infirmary. I'm not sure what is wrong with him." I said she just nodded and started to do the things I had asked her to I smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

**End. So what did you think wasn't to boring I hope if it was let me know if you liked it then also let me know either PM me or review its easy and you guys are my inspiration to keep writing so more reviews means more chapters quicker.  
So here is some things to review for you. It doesn't have to be these but it would be helpful.  
1\. Names for each of them ****I still can't think of a name for the Wolf and the Blood Rite Seeker.**  
**2\. Does Blood Rite Seekers sound like a good enough name for a group of monsters or should that be their clan name? If so what is there species any suggestions preferably something reptilian.  
3\. Names of the metals described at the top of the page one found only in Tartarus. The other found in a Comet that has crashed to earth.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys thanks for all of the views I've had some nice comments and suggestions given to me this is probably only going to be another short chapter. Enjoy and please read and review.**

**Blood Rite Seeker's Pov  
The Blood Rite Seeker is currently incapacitated and having a Flashback.  
**

I have just been tied up by one of Artemis's hunters, they had previously separated me from my leader so I decided that I should at least find him so I am looking around frantically for the leader but I cannot seem to locate him anywhere. I keep looking and I started to see the form of someone who is currently being dragged towards Artemis's Temple. I figured that it must have been my leader as we were the only two survivors.

Just then I was abruptly snapped out of my thoughts as some of the hunters approach me. They seem to have some form of dark intent and they all have a dark sadistic smile plastered across there face. "Creature your entire species has offended Milady Artemis. At your blatant refusal to cooperate with her." I shook my head in disbelief is that why Artemis and her hunters have taken our leader and killed the rest of us leaving only me and him alive? Well that is absolutely pathetic we were tasked by the Olympians themselves to hunt the Phoenix so why would she appose our being here? I asked myself seething with rage at the little Girls words.  
"Then would you mind answering this little question. If your so called goddess is righteous in what she has done to our clan then why did she disobey Olympus's orders?"  
"You dare make such blasphemous claims about Milady in the presence of her own hunters? Just what exactly gives you the right to sprout such blasphemy beast?"  
"What give's me the right? You ask that yet you have not just had almost your entire clan slaughtered by what was essentially friendly fire. All because we sought permission to go near your Lady's temple, so that we could complete our mission quickly. Without having to wait for the creature to leave the area and for us to potentially lose it's trail. We were not asking for permission to go into the temple or even that close to the temple but we may have had to cross its grounds at the most."  
"But that does not answer how you dare accuse Milady of treason beast. You may have had reason to want to go near the temple but milady has every right to choose who is aloud near her temple or not in your case." The child spoke out while smirking at me.  
"Your goddess was there when our clan was given the task and she was made to promise not to kill us, for the fact that we were given a Hunting assignment. That she wasn't so therefore she has committed treason as you so aptly put it." I smirked back at her which made her frown in frustration before she glared at me.  
"And why exactly should I believe the word of some lowly creature who dares to disrespect milady's name?"  
"Simple... Because I swear on the river Styx that everything I have said so far is true." Thunder sounded sealing my oath the girl and some of the others backed away from me slightly and looked to the sky as if they were expecting me to suddenly be struck down by lightning.  
"Your goddess has committed treason and if it where up to me she would be locked away in the depths of Tartarus for what she has done to my clan." At the name the area seemed to grow darker and a cold presence could be felt in the area but as soon as it came it vanished again leaving no sign it was ever there.  
"That is a bold statement Beast." A girl of around 14 said to me she had a stern look on her face at first I thought she was just some other hunter but her shoulder length auburn hair and slight silver glow to her body revealed she was Artemis.  
"I have only spoken the truth little girl." I said condescendingly to her. Hell if I was going to die it was going to be fighting I thought.  
She laughed at my statement. "You think that little girl is an insult please if I took offence at that I would not appear at this age. And as for truth I'm not so sure about that after all did I attack you? No did I slaughter your clan no. so I have not broken my promise as it was of my hunters own free will to kill your clan for disrespecting me." I was speechless and my face must have shown it because she started to laugh at me. She had not broken her promise as her hunters had done it for her surely that was but a technicality? Her hunters only served her so she should be held accountable. "Like now its my lieutenant Merissa who is torturing your leader as we speak." I was furious I tried to brake free so I could knock some sense into the goddess but I could barley move and I had a feeling that if I did manage to it would justify her actions more so I stopped struggling.

A loud scream could be heard coming from the Temple and then a thud as deathly silence took control of the forest. **(Not sure if I said earlier but Artemis's temple is located in the centre of a small forest.) **A girl of about 16 appeared from within the temple she was drenched in blood and had a sadistic smile on her face. "Lady Artemis I'm sorry but I think I may have broken our new toy a bit soon. Can I have the other?" She said while pouting.  
"No I have a plan for this one. As it is the last of them I need to make an example of it. But before I do that I will let it complete its assignment and find the beast it was sent to track and kill."  
"What the Hades is wrong with you? Why would I help you Olympians now? you decimate our clan and then expect me to assist you well its not happening." I stated boldly.  
"You will do as instructed after all I'm sure you don't want anything bad to happen to the rest of your clan now there are no warriors left to defend it." She let the statement hang in the air as the loosely veiled threat sunk in I knew I had no choice but to finish my mission. perhaps I could get a message to them to warn them to go into hiding.  
"I will do as you say but only under the condition that neither you or your hunters will harm my clan after this is done."  
"Ok I will not harm them or send my hunters after them I swear this on the River Styx." Thunder sounded sealing the oath.

The Hunter's that had previously tied me up and had been smiling all the while now had a saddened look on there face's perhaps they had realised how cruel her Mistress actually was. but that was none of my concern I had a mission to complete for the sake of my clan. "Untie me." I said this and they did I was handed my weapons back and they cleared a path for me to leave. I set off in search of the Phoenix.

**Time skip 5 hours**

I have just found the Phoenix and am sneaking up behind it as I grab its body and wrap my arms around its wings I saw something silver suddenly sprout from its chest a couple more silver items began to appear in the bird. That was when I noticed that they weren't just in the Phoenix but also in me. I had found the Phoenix and secured it then the hunters have come to kill us both. I hadn't taken any lethal wound yet but as soon as I thought this I noticed Artemis in a larger form with a large powerful looking bow aimed straight at the Bird. She pulled back on the bow and it summoned a large gold and silver arrow which she then fired it pierced the Phoenix and continued through and pierced my chest. I collapsed onto my back the Phoenix attached to my chest by the large Arrow I felt my death drawing close. "I'm sorry everyone I failed you. And I'm sorry Phoenix but it looks like were dying together I didn't want it to end like this" I began to black out from the blood loss.

What happened next surprised me the Phoenix began to glow bright red before it burst into flame. Now I knew this would probably would happen due to the stories but what I did not expect the Phoenix to start to sink into my chest melting straight through my armour as it did where ever the flames touched on my body the wound that was there started to close and heal. The arrows burnt up and disappeared and before long all that remained of the Phoenix was an intricate tattoo on my chest of the majestic bird as I looked at it though it did not stay still but it was constantly shifting I felt like I was a lot more powerful now and all that I could remember thinking before I blacked out was revenge.

**What do you think? Please read and review. And I know I've left you on a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm going to make it up to you in the next chapter. There will be a bloodbath and Percy will find out fully what has happened much to his amusement.  
I'm still open for suggestions for names for a metal found only in Tartarus. And at some point I maybe doing another poll for you before I progress Percy's side of the story so check my profile regularly to see if its posted. I actually started work on this after I finished the last chapter but I've been preoccupied reading other peoples stories since then so sorry for not posting it sooner.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another chapter hear for you hope you enjoy if you don't let me know why. I ****didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so I don't know was it ok? Or was it terrible? I really need you guys to let me know what you think so I can improve and adapt my story. It also helps to motivate me because right now I'm struggling to get myself to want to write any more for this story.**

**I would also like to say that the bloodbath I promised last chapter is for the hunters benefit in the long run because it allows me to get the hunt into a less imposing position and to level where its more like in the books. My plan for this is to have the Hunt in a really bad place when they slaughtered the Blood Rite Seekers and they were on a dark path but from the ashes of the old hunt the new hunt will be born better and stronger than before. (Kind of like a phoenix. ;) See what I did there?)**

**Percy's Pov**

"What should I do?" I asked Sytust who was currently sitting on the edge of my bed with a frown. We were forced to leave the park before my mum could get back to us so right now she's probably worried sick about where we've gone. She can see through the mist so she probably would notice all of the commotion that is probably happening at the park now that we've left. The gods are probably investigating what happened to the Blood Rite Seekers that I eliminated as we speak so we cant risk trying to contact her in case it alerted them to our presence.  
"First Percy you need to calm down because you are going to end up destroying your room at this rate." I nodded to her and stopped pacing around the room, Before I then walked to my bed and sat next to her. "Your mother is smart Percy she will probably just wait for us to return or she will make her way home she is more than capable of looking after herself you know that." I sighed as I knew she was right.  
"So remind me why couldn't you go get my mum like I asked you too?"  
Sytust shifted slightly under my gaze. "Well it's not that I didn't want to... But when I tried to open a portal to leave to the surface it was like I was blocked and unable to open one." I looked at her more intently. It probably seemed like I was deciding what message to put on her headstone with the solemn look I gave her. she began to fidget and looked like she was contemplating running before my father materialised in my room.

My father had a stoic look on his face that made me want to hide behind Sytust as he was radiating pure power. I gulped loudly breaking the sudden eerie silence that had fallen upon the room. "Father what brings you here?" I gasped out. He just sighed and his face turned from Stoic to calculating and then to glum.  
"I've come to stop you from tormenting Sytustianna it was me that stopped her from going to get Sally." Sytust let out a sigh of relief before looking at my father with a look of unbelieving. This was probably because he never really minded if I wound her up a bit as we were always doing it to him.  
"Why would you stop her don't you care what happens to my mum?" I said to him my voice was breaking slightly towards the end but I held it together.  
"That is a stupid question Perseus. You know I love your mother with all my heart."  
"Then why did you stop me from leaving Gramps?" My father flinched at Sytust's current chosen name for him as it held no respect and was darn right demeaning.  
My father looked at her then replied through gritted teeth. "Because you do not know how to hide your immortal presence that well if I would have let you go the gods would have learned about your existence a lot sooner than we would like them too." Me and Sytust both nodded in agreement before we both asked simultaneously.  
"Then why don't you go and get her then?" We smirked at him as he hadn't seemed to have thought about it.  
"Because shut up." He replied angrily before he dissolved out of the room and of to gods knows where.

"So Percy now that your up do you want to tell me about your new pet and your friend in the infirmary?"  
I nodded excitedly before I began to tell her about my new pet wolf. My new pet is a really rare and cool species of wolf. It is really powerful when it gets older and it has poison that can fatally wound anything even the gods."  
"Even you?"  
Yeah probably. I heard from my 'friend' in the infirmary that its poison could be extracted and was lethal enough to make even a god fade from existence. Isn't that so cool?" I asked not bothered about how dangerous the wolf could potentially be to me.  
"I suppose but what happens if the wolf attacks you how will you survive that then?"  
"Aww you big killjoy I tell you that my puppy can kill a god and you ask what if it kills me. Then Im done for right" I said to her giving her a cheeky smile.  
"And that's the problem Percy that wolf is not tame it may very well just be waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you like now you've got your back turned and your unarmed." She told me as said creature was creeping up behind me before pouncing into my lap and licking me again.  
"I wiped its memory with my river Lethe throwing needle so it doesn't matter that its not tame as its just a puppy and I can train it myself" I stated while sticking my tongue out at her.  
"Gods your so immature sometimes." Sytust angrily said to me which caused me to burst out laughing.  
"Im immature your way more immature than me I bet when you finally get your domains that you will be the Titordial **(Titan and Primordial)** of Immaturity and childishness." I told her while laughing even more at the crimson red her face was now turning into. I stopped laughing when she transformed her twin primordial platinum metacarpals bracelets into her signature weapons her twin bladed Gauntlets the fingers and the hand of the gauntlets are serrated and extremely sharp any the metal is strong enough to allow her to catch even a direct blow from a sword without leaving a scratch on the blade they are also enchanted so that the wielder will not feel any of the force of the blows **(Sort of like an impact dial in one piece except it cant deal out twice as much force as the strike only the force that she puts in.)****  
**I gulped as she cracked her knuckles menacingly. "You were saying?" I shook my head as if in fear and then I grinned as an idea came to mind.  
"So you will be the Titordial of Immaturity childishness and mood swings with intimidation thrown in as a minor domain." She looked livid her eyes were glowing red and her shoulder length purple hair started to float around her. I feared for my life I was about to start running when my puppy started to pout at me and rolled over showing its belly Sytust saw this and immediately forgot about killing me and started to pet the wolf cub and rubbing its tummy I let out a sigh of relief I was safe for now. "I think that he's hungry." I stated to Sytust who started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed at how she was flipping the situation so that she was the one who got to laugh while im confused.  
"Your just to much sometimes you know?"  
"What do you mean how?" I asked genuinely not sure of why she was laughing.  
"Is that head of yours completely empty?... Don't answer that your father is the personification of big and empty. So of course your head is." Sytust mocked with a devilish glint in her eyes.  
"Oh har har real funny but I suppose I deserved that one didn't I? But why are you laughing?"  
"Simple... Cant you tell a boy from a girl?" I was dumbfounded what did she mean of course I can tell the difference.  
"Well of course I can?" I said but it came out more like a question.  
"Your pet wolf is a Female not a Male."  
"Oh well its not like I would even want to look there anyway pervert." I said to Sytust mockingly. She turned about 50 shades of crimson at that and she seemed to be at a loss for words.  
"I. I.. I... I wasn't looking I just happened to notice when you said and I thought it was funny." She barely managed to say that and I was laughing again.  
"Yeah sure whatever I cant wait to tell dad he's gonna love this." I smirked at her.  
"Don't you dare say anything to gramps." If you do I will skin you alive and personally throw you in the fields of torment for the rest of eternity."  
"Fine but you owe me." I said while laying down on my bed and getting comfortable the wolf cub curled up in a ball on my chest and was instantly asleep again. I guess it wasn't that hungry.  
"How about if I give you your new present early then we call it quits?"  
"Ok sure." I said almost to quickly after all I cannot resist the lure of presents and I really hated waiting maybe that was something to do with that A something H something that mum was telling me about before I noticed some butterflies and lost interest in what she was saying. **(ADHD)  
**"Wait here I'm gonna go get it for you but if gramps has my head for giving it to you early I will find a way to leave the void and haunt you." She said with serious expression. I gulped and did the only rational thing possible in this situation I nodded. Sytust turned and left my room I was tempted to follow her but I decided it wasn't worth the risk so I began petting my wolf cub trying to think of a name for her.  
"I think I will call you Lyla **(I'm going with the French meaning behind the name Lyla means Dark Princess)**." The cubs ears perked up at the name before she yipped happily and went back to sleep. I was happy with the name so I continued to pet her to pass the time until Sytust got back with my present.

**Sytust's Pov**

I've just left Percy's room and I set off to my room to go get him his present when I decided to take a little detour and go to see my dad in his Chamber/Prison. When I got there I knocked really loud to let him know to get decent (as he is nearly always naked or doing something gross with my mum.) after a minute he called for me to come in so I entered and immediately face palmed because he was sat down in the middle of the chamber with my mum sat in his 'lap' the only thing covering the pair was a thin blanket so I got that they were doing something gross my mum removed herself from his 'Lap' and sat next to him. "Ok now your done with that I want to ask you a question dad." I told them they both nodded so I began.

**Time skip 2 hours **

"Thanks dad that was a great help." I told him as I left his chambers. I blew my mum and him a kiss before running off to my room that little detour took longer than I expected. Not to long later I got to my room and slammed the door open. I ran to my closet where I had left Percy's present and out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the corner of my room. I span around to face it only to find nothing there. I approached the spot where I thought I saw something slowly I summoned my gauntlets and took up a defensive stance. As I got the area I was going to investigate thing started to go wrong fast I noticed a pendent on the floor I recognised it from somewhere but I couldn't remember where so I bent down to pick it up as soon as I touched the pendent it sank in to the floor, I then felt my hand sink into the floor and my feet I was puzzled by this so I tried to pull them free no luck I was stuck. Then out of the floor a dagger that seemed familiar to me rose out and then a hand the blade began to slowly get closer to my neck I started to panic I called out in desperation but my voice wouldn't work I used my free hand to try and punch the blade away but another hand rose up and grabbed my wrist and pulled it into the floor now I was completely stuck. I felt all hope leave me I began to cry I felt tears start to flow down my face I closed my eyes ready for the fatal blow. That never came instead I heard the last person I wanted to laughing at me like a mad man I opened my eyes and they locked with Percy's he was grinning like a mad man. I realised what had happened Percy must have gotten bored of waiting for me so he came to find me but because I wasn't here he decided to play a prank on me. I went through a variety of emotions ranging from pissed to sad to happy to annoyed but I finally settled on annoyed because I probably deserved this in some way. "I'm sorry I scared you Scarlet but you pretty much asked for this." Percy told me with his stupid grin still plastered on his face.  
"Oh I did. Did I?" I asked him menacingly he just laughed and nodded. "What I make you wait like what was it like 20 minutes extra so you decide to scare me to death?"  
"Pretty much and it wasn't 20 minutes more like 2 hours and 20 minutes." I shook my head clearly he must have been over exaggerating I was barely in my dads room sure it took longer than I wanted but it wasn't that long was it? I asked myself. as if reading my mind Percy pulled out a watch and put it to my face. My Jaw dropped it really had taken that long.  
"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Percy but I had to see my dad about something." Percy nodded in understanding before he looked at me and something seemed to click in his head. Suddenly I felt the floor loosen on my hands and feet so I pulled them free and sat down while rubbing my wrists.  
"You can give me my prezzie now Percy said excitedly. I was about to complain but I decided against it so I stood up and walked over to my closet. I opened it and pulled out a long ornate box. I noticed Percy grinning in anticipation I slowly turned the box towards him before I teasingly opened the lock and slowly lifted the lid.

**Percy's Pov**

As I gazed into the box I was lost for words inside was one of the most beautiful swords I had ever seen it's blade was about 2 and a half foot long Katana. Its blade was a silvery colour and it appeared to be coated in some kind of crystal there was a purplish tint to the blade that didn't seem of this earth. **(The blade is fused with the crystals and it is very durable.) **The grip was made out of the same silvery material as the sword but is interweaved with gold and diamond inlays. "This looks like a fine sword what is it made from Scarlet?" She looked at me a little envious I didn't get why but she was probably not aloud to see it before now or something.  
"It is made of Divine silver and it has been fused with crystals extracted from a comet that crashed into Tartarus along time ago. My mother created it and blessed it with her essence, so the sword will be stronger in the dark but it is still a good and reliable blade in any situation or time." She told me but she still had a look of pure jealousy on her face. I couldn't blame her the katana looked amazing and I bet it will be fun to use.  
"What was the crystal called? And why give it to me? You obviously want it."  
"I don't know I forgot what the crystal was called. And the reason im giving it to you is because I asked my parents for the perfect present to give you for your upcoming birthday and they gave me this to give to you. Also if I kept it I could never use it as I cant use a sword to save my life you know that. I just want it because its pretty." I started laughing at that she wanted the sword because it was pretty.  
"Well thank you Scarlet it is a lovely birthday present and im sure it will come in handy." I told her as I picked up the katana. I practiced swinging the blade it was well balanced and would allow me to cut down my enemies with ease. I realised that as it was I wouldn't be able to carry it as easy as I could my other weapon. "Can I change its form into something more portable or do I need to go and ask my dad to do that for me?"  
Sytust's face grew worried before she answered. "You cant take it to gramps just yet so hide it in your room until your birthday okay?" I was puzzled by this but I had to agree as it was an early present.  
"I will hide it but why this sword is amazing I want to go and show it off and then go and practice in the combat arena."  
"Its because I don't want gramps to see that sword until your birthday... He's got something similar planned as a present."  
"Ohh that makes sense you want your present to outshine his so you don't want him to know what it is right?" She just chuckled and nodded so I decided to leave it at that. "So lets get going I want to go and check on my 'friend' in the infirmary." Sytust nodded and beckoned for me to put my sword in its box I carefully laid it down in the box and closed it. After that was done I took the box and placed it in my room and then we both headed to the infirmary.

I opened the door to the infirmary the room was large and clean with very little for decorations apart from a single painting on one of the walls next to an occupied bed. The painting was of a hospital on the surface falling into a sinkhole the hospital seemed to be of a similar style to the room we were in. I always thought that it seemed a little suspicious but oh well shit happens. I approached the bed that was occupied and gazed upon the resting form of the Blood Rite Seeker. I noticed his body was covered in sweat he was probably having a nightmare or something. I was about to try and wake him when suddenly he jerked awake with a fearful expression on his face he sat up on the bed and seemed to calm himself for the next 5 minutes before he spoke. "Would it be okay for me to have some water please? and after that I will try to answer the rest of your questions Milord."  
"Don't Milord me I hate that it is far too formal. And yes sure you can have some water." I summoned some water from a fountain outside the room I then froze some of the water into a chalice and I used the rest of the water to fill the chalice. The Blood Rite Seeker just marvelled at the little display of powers and gratefully accepted the ice chalice before downing the drink and he started to eat the empty chalice.

"So are you ready for my questions?" He nodded so I began. "Before you blacked out you said something about you being a survivor of the slaughter how is that possible?"  
Sytust then cut in and said "I have learned from my dad Typhon that your race loses all memories and resets when you are reborn some sort of curse from the gods. And as that was over 500 years ago how could you remember such an event? **(Sytust learned about what had happened from Percy and asked Typhon about their species.) **Also as your max lifespan is 60 years there is no way you can know more than your clans stories." I looked at her in awe those where some pretty tough questions so maybe she hadn't spent those 2 hours doing nothing.  
"I am unique within my clan allow me to explain. As I didn't get to finish the story but talking about it with you Perseus awakened my old memories again."  
The next 2 hours where spent with The Blood Rite Seeker recollecting his flashback. The story was getting good until he said. "And the last thing I remember before I blacked out was revenge. The next thing I can remember is wandering into our clans base 500 years later."  
"So you have no recollection of anything between those times?" I asked him and he just shook his head sadly. "There is one thing that I find a funny coincidence when you faced Artemis she had 50 man hating women but now she only has about 12 she has had 500 years to replenish her hunters but she hasn't done it anywhere near as many I wonder why maybe you a male managed to change her somehow."

**Throne room on Olympus**

**Nobody's Pov**

"Ah Choo" Artemis has just loudly sneezed in the middle of a council meeting causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing and look at her  
"Are you ok Artemis you haven't caught a cold have you?"  
"I don't think so. Someone must be talking about me."  
"Whatever little sis. Now back to our discussion Hermes I do think that she has a nice ass but im not one to go for what I've already 'had' how about we get this one?" Apollo said while passing a Tablet to Hermes. Apollo was grinning like a mental person. Artemis looked outraged at the way he was acting and that the things they were discussing is more important she seemed to be determining the best way to kill Apollo. When Hermes spoke up.  
"But we cant take that one with little miss killjoy is in here." Hermes said to Apollo's while rubbing under his nose with a finger and gesturing towards Artemis.  
"But she is fair game though she hasn't joined up with the eternal girl scouts has she?"  
"You will not lay a finger on that maiden understand Apollo and you too Hermes."  
"Fine fine well what about her brother he seems cute and willing." Apollo said to Hermes who seemed excited at the prospect. They continue this conversation of who they will sleep with for the rest of the council meeting Artemis just face palms at their behaviour and ignores them.

**Percy's Pov**

"Hey I never did catch your name did I? What is it?"  
"I never told you one as in my clan we have to earn formality's such as names and titles but if you would like to call me by something I have no objection to this. I had the title of black previously so maybe something that sounds good with that?"  
"I think I will name you Lazarus I don't know why but that name seems fitting."  
"I like it. It has a ring to it."  
"It sounds pretty cool with your title as a last name Lazarus Black."  
"Indeed it does. It kind of sounds like someone evil would have that name though."  
"You work for me now I would expect nothing less." I told him with a dark smile he shuddered under my gaze. "Anyway im sorry about how brutal I was with your clan members I thought you were just normal monsters if you wanted I could get there essence for you? But they will not remember who they are so how about I combine there essence with yours to make you stronger so you can help me in my quest to serve the gods justice."  
"If you think it is a good idea I have no objections master." I rolled my eyes at him for someone who is frightened to death of me he sure likes to try my patience.  
"I thought I already told you I don't like people or monsters referring to me in that manner do you have a death wish or something?"  
Lazarus visibly gulped at the threat and apologised "im so sorry its a force of Habit boss." My eye twitched at that and he clasped his mouth shut.  
"Never refer to me in such away ever or I promise it will be the last thing you ever do this I swear this on the river Styx." I stated to him with my scariest death glare. Thunder sounded sealing my oath.  
"Okay but I will have to be careful not to say something like that B-o. he stopped himself as I took a knife out of my weapons case and started cleaning my finger nails with it. "Sorry that was way too close."  
"Can you walk?"  
"Yes."  
"Then were going to go and see my father."  
he gulped hard and then stuttered out "o-o-ok."  
"Remember Percy don't tell gramps about your present im going to my room so see ya."  
"I wont tell him don't worry Scarlet." With that said we all left the room to go to our destinations.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to gather up. Lazarus was it?" He nodded. "Lazarus's fellow clan members essence. The same clan members who you had previously helped the Silver Shadow Wolf in destroying by finishing them off. You then want me to combine there essence with Lazarus's own to make him stronger?"  
"Well when you put it like that. Yupp that's about it."  
"And why exactly should I do this Perseus?"  
"Umm... Because you love me?" I stated to him sarcastically. "Or how about because it will aid me in my quest against the gods."  
"And you are you okay with this? Your essence once combined with another's it can never be undone and these are your own clan members there your family and friends would you really condemn them to only existing within yourself? And then even if you are ok with this would they be?" My father let the question hang but Lazarus seemed to have already made up his mind.  
"I will gladly accept the strength and knowledge of my kindred. As it is now they lose everything when they reform knowledge power and strengths because of a curse placed on us by the gods. As I understand it none of them wanted to serve the gods but we are duty bound to follow our chiefs decisions." Lazarus took a deep breath before continuing. "As I have recently unlocked a great amount of memories previously locked away I can now clearly remember our grudge with the gods. And im sure that if they could remember anything at all about the past or if they truly knew what happened then they would gladly lay down sacrifice there essence if it may help to make a strike no matter how small against the gods. I have pledged myself to help Percy so that is what I intent to do no matter the cost." My father nodded approvingly at his statement.  
"I will do as you ask Perseus but don't make a habit out of this. Give me 1 week to prepare the ritual and gather the essence and then we shall do it.  
"That puts it on my birthday doesn't it?" I asked more to myself than to the others.  
"Will that be a problem Percy? I mean the ritual can wait until the next day cant it?"  
"Im afraid not as the process requires essence which is newly slain or sacrificed anything over a week and it will not work and I need at least a week to prepare the ritual so it has got to be on the day."  
"It's fine how long will this take anyway father?"  
"About 20 minutes but Lazarus will not be conscious until later that week."  
"Very well guess it cant be helped."

**Time skip 1 week Day of Percy's birthday (August 18th) and ritual still Percy's Pov**

My father and Lazarus have just been wishing happy birthday to me as I have just met up with them. We are heading to the ritual site my dad has created to perform the ritual of transferring life on Lazarus. Hey I don't make up the names that's what my dad said it was called. We soon arrived in a dark room dimly lit by the silvery light cast from some weird torches they seemed to burn green and black and cast a silvery light that seemed to grip at the long shadows we cast. The room was empty apart from a raised circular platform in the centre of the room. within the circle there were 8 smaller outer circles and 3 smaller inner circles With another circle dead centre of the ritual altar? **(If you have played fable its like the circle of the dead in the graveyard path quest. Google fable circle of the dead if interested) **within each of the 8 outer circles there was a greenish glow and the unmistakable sight of monster dust. The 3 inner circles had an orange glow but no monster dust and the centre circle was the same colour silver as the lights were emitting. "So Lord Tartarus where do you want me to go for this?" I decided for this I would only observe the ritual and would not interrupt. So I left it to my dad and stood at the edge of the main circle so I could observe.  
"I need you to remove your shirt and lay down in the centre circle with your arms outstretched."

"Ok." Lazarus said as he did as instructed." As he removed his shirt my fathers eyes grew wide.  
"You have the spirit of the Millennium Phoenix attached to your body?" Lazarus gave dad the quick version of how it had merged with him and my father nodded his head in understanding. "This complicates things but it is not to worry. I prepared my ritual with 3 sections for combining essences but one of them was not needed it was merely there in case I needed to separate the essence into two before combining."  
"Wait dad how does this work talk me through it."  
"Ok first what I do is sacrifice the living vessel of Lazarus's essence. I then allow all of his essence to flow from the centre circle into 1 of the 3 middle ones."  
"Then what?" I asked him.  
"Then I take the essence gathered in the 8 outer circles and allow them to flow into one of the middle circles where they mix and combine 1 by 1. With there already being two essences inside of Lazarus's body I need to separate the 2 of them into a inner circle each. when that is done and all 3 inner circles are then slowly mixed into the Centre circle. After which I will use the assembled essence to create a new form. I will then allow life to return to the body and about 3 days later so will consciousness." I marvelled at the process it sounded amazing and I bet it would be even better to watch it happen.  
"So shall we begin Lord Tartarus?"  
"Indeed we shall." I watched as my father performed the ritual it was amazing to watch as the essence moved and transformed. The actual ritual took 30 minutes as it had to include the Phoenix which my father hadn't previously thought would need to be included as he didn't know it was there. After it was done my father placed some sort of blessing on the room and it dissolved away revealing the Infirmary with Lazarus laid in the bed he had previously occupied although there was one change to the room it now had those silvery torches surrounding Lazarus bed.

We left the room and went to my fathers throne room where my mother Sytust and Lyla were all waiting for me. When I got there they threw me a surprise party we laughed ad had a good time. I got given some really cool and useful presents. I got a abyssal platinum Rolex watch from my mother she told me it was enchanted so that it always gave the exact time it should be on earth even if I was in a magical place where time was either sped up or slowed down. I already had my present from Sytust. From Lazarus even though I had not known him long he had still decided to get me a present. He got me a whistle that I could use to train Lyla so I would be able to summon her no matter where I was it was made from imperial gold. Finally I had got to my fathers present and was curious as to what it would be It was in a long ornate box that seemed familiar. I slowly untied the ribbon that was holding it shut and inside I found a beautiful katana almost identical to my other sword it was really a sight to see it wasn't as fancy as the other katana with a crystal encased blade. But it certainly seemed more deadly. The metal had a red tinge to it and seemed familiar when I realised I had just gotten a watch made out of the same material Abyssal platinum. I took it out and test swung it the blade was perfectly balanced and light to use it was heavier than my other Katana and was probably meant for a heavier slower attack. The katana was probably made for two handed use but could still be used effectively with one hand as I planned to wield both at the same time. I thanked my father for the sword and ran off to get my other one.

When I got back to the party I grabbed my dad from the drinks table and took him to a quieter spot to ask him a favour. "Dad I really like your present but I need to know does it have a way to conceal it or make it smaller so I can carry it easier?"  
"No it doesn't have that sort of feature. I didn't get a chance to tell you before but I have blessed it so that if you impale the sword into its hilt it will open up a portal to the pit. But that feature is more for use if your wanting to come home or maybe if your facing a tricky opponent if you get close enough you should be able to banish them here."  
"Sounds useful dad but do you think maybe instead of impaling it to the hilt I could activate it by the push of a button?"  
"No im afraid that wouldn't work because you need the blade to be in contact with the ground that way it can open a portal to me. You know that I can only open portals to the surface or hades as it is part of the ground and attached to me. I can make it so it doesn't need to be fully impaled but it will still need to be in about a third of the way."  
"That would work. Also about making it concealable can you do it?"  
"Yes I can hand me the blade and tell me what form you wish for it to take."  
"I want it to take the form of a lighter that also functions as it would normally if that is ok?"  
"Can you picture it and let me read your mind Percy that way I get it how you want it to be?" I nodded to my father who and began twisting the sword in his hand before it glowed light red the same shade as the blade and turned into the lighter I had pictured. "To use it as a lighter press the lions face on the side of the case before you open it. To use as a sword just open the lighter and it will transform in your hand."  
"That's great dad thanks. Umm. One more thing I have another Katana similar to this one and I was wandering if you could also give that one the ability to transform into a smaller more concealable form."  
"Very well but why would you want to im sure that now you have my blessed blade you will not need that lousy old sword of yours."  
"This sword is also blessed and is very nice I want to dual wield them so can you do it?"  
"Can I do it? Of course I can give me the other blade." I ran over to where I had left it and picked it up I then ran back and took a breath before passing it to my father.  
"Here you go." He unsheathed it and looked at it with distaste. "Is there something wrong with it?"  
"No its just that its coated in that damn awful comet that hit me long ago. It still hurts somewhat even now after almost 66 million years** (Yes the one that wiped out the dinosaurs)** it was a real pain in my ass literally."  
"Ok so this blade I want it to turn into a Swiss army knife maybe if I pull a chain on it or press a button it will turn into the sword."  
"That is fine and all but I have no idea what that is."  
"Dad I give you permission to read my mind again to see what it is im wanting."  
"Ok got it." He did the same to this Katana but instead of glowing Red it turned a dark shade of purple same colour as the blades crystals.  
"Thanks dad your great." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. We pulled apart and I decided I wanted to test them out so I went to the combat arena.

I summoned both blades into my hands and began to slowly practice an arc of deadly blows. I found the blades to be easy to control and use. They were practical and offered a large variety of fighting styles to use against an opponent. If only I had one. I settled on training and getting accustomed to the blades I tried switching them around and how functional they were in single use. After about 4 hours of training I decided the blades deserved a title but they had not earned one in a fight so I will have to hold of on naming them. I checked the time on my new watch it was 4:00am on the surface. which put it to about 10:00pm here I didn't really have anything else to do so I went to my room and went to sleep. Lyla was already in my room and as soon as I laid down on my bed she jumped up onto my chest curled up on me and was fast asleep. I chuckled and followed her into the realm of Hypnos.

**Finished so what did you think anything you loved or hated please please please let me know.  
I've had this chapter almost completed for awhile now but I didn't feel like finishing it so I didn't bother if I had tried I could have posted before I went on holiday but I didn't feel motivated to do so. Im back from holiday now so I decided to finish it. Im going to keep writing for now and depending on reviews it may take awhile to update or not at all If I get loads of helpful reviews I might get the next chapter posted sometime tomorrow we will see. Until next time guys.**


	12. Update 2

Hello Darthkevster here just a quick update on what has happened to this story. I got locked out of my account after it got hacked this was across all of my gmail. So I kind of gave up on Fanfiction and went back to just reading stories every now and then I tried to regain control of my account but was never successful and eventually I forgot about it completely. Today I decided to try again and was finally able to get on my Gmail account. The problem i am now having is that my laptop keyboard is completely broken so i am unable to write using it i am going to update my story with this chapter via my phone if it works i will hopefully be back to writing. Please forgive any mistakes i may end up makeing as my phone is not great and its hard to correct them on it.

* * *

Update 2 I have decided to rewrite some of this story and add in content that got missed or change aspects of the story so that the story flows better and I will be removing some content that I am not happy with. Chapters 1 - 4 have been altered with more yet to come.


End file.
